Back To The Past
by CrowCakes
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke kembali ke masa lalu (ke jaman hokage keempat) untuk mengubah sejarah. Tetapi bagaimana kalau ternyata keberadaan mereka malah memperburuk keadaan? Terlebih lagi Minato mulai menyukai Naruto yang merupakan anaknya di masa depan. Dapatkah mereka kembali dan mengubah sejarah dunia Konoha? NARUSASU, YAOI, Semi-Canon. Rated M for Mature & Sexual Content. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, Semi-Canon, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**(Don't Like Don't read)  
**

* * *

**Back To The Past  
**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

Perang shinobi berakhir. Madara serta Kaguya sudah dikalahkan. Sasuke juga memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha, menjalani hukumannya, yaitu melakukan pekerjaan sosial. Agak membosankan dan menyebalkan memang, tetapi pemuda raven itu tidak memiliki pilhan lain. Lagipula itu tidak terlalu buruk juga 'kan?

Seluruh penduduk Konoha bisa bernapas lega. Tidak ada lagi permusuhan maupun pertumpahan darah. Hanya ada tawa dan canda ceria di setiap harinya.

_Yeah_—hanya hari biasa dimana cuaca cerah dan langit sangat bir—

_**DUAAARR!**_—Ledakan itu terjadi lagi, kali ini dengan bunyi yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya, disusul asap mengepul tinggi di salah satu kubah laboratorium Konoha.

Naruto yang sedang beristirahat di ruang hokage sangat memahami ledakan itu. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah sambil memijat pertemuan hidung dan matanya yang berdenyut sakit. Sudah dua minggu sejak perang shinobi berakhir dan nenek Tsunade masih bergelut di ruang laboratorium Konoha. Wanita itu mengatakan ingin membuat mesin waktu yang akan 'melempar' Naruto untuk menghentikan awal dari perang.

Pemuda pirang itu sempat bertanya kenapa dia harus menghentikan munculnya perang? Lagipula mereka sudah menang sekarang. Dan Tsunade hanya berdecak angkuh sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu mengatakan,_ 'Tentu saja untuk menghindari kematian orang yang kita sayang.'._

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Naruto terdiam. _Well_, ia tidak menutupi bahwa dirinya memang ingin menghentikan kematian kedua orangtuanya, gurunya dan para sahabatnya. Tetapi mesin waktu? Itu sudah terlalu di luar nalar pikiran manusia. Di luar akal sehatnya sebagai ninja.

Naruto kembali mendesah dan menarik satu dokumen diatas meja dan membacanya sekilas. Hanya misi sederhana _rank_ C dan D yang akan dilakukan para _genin_. Ia kembali melempar laporan tadi ke atas meja dan menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

Bosan.

Perang berakhir dan tidak ada lagi tantangan yang membuat adrenalinnya terpacu. Kadang-kadang ia merindukan pertarungan dan perkelahian yang membuatnya hampir mati. Mempermainkan takdir dan kematian memang agak keterlaluan—tetapi cukup menarik untuk dilakukan.

"Kau tersenyum seperti seorang kakek-kakek yang mengenang masa lalu, Dobe." Suara Sasuke di ambang pintu membuat Naruto mendongak untuk menatap pemuda itu.

"Ah! Sudah selesai jalan-jalannya, Teme?" Ucap pemuda pirang itu seraya menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, senyum terkembang lebar di wajah menawan itu.

Sasuke mendengus sebentar dan melangkah masuk sembari menenteng dokumen. "Jalan-jalan? Maksudmu menyelesaikan misi rank D? Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Hokage. Aku sangat menikmati 'jalan-jalan' yang kau berikan." Sahutnya sarkastik sembari melempar hasil misinya ke atas meja dengan sinis.

Naruto mendengus geli. "Oh ayolah Sasuke, menangkap kucing peliharaan yang kabur merupakan misi yang sulit."

"Untuk orang sepertiku?" Sasuke mendelik ganas. "—Setidaknya berikan misi rank S yang—"

"_Yeah__—__yeah_—aku mengerti." Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. "—Tetapi aku masih belum bisa memberikanmu misi rank S. Walaupun kau sangat kuat dan _super villain_, tetapi tingkatanmu hanya sebatas _genin_, ingat?" Tegasnya lagi yang disambut decakan kesal.

"Kau juga _genin_, Dobe."

"_Well_, sekarang aku hokage." Senyuman lebar di wajah cerah itu membuat Sasuke mengerang kesal. Sang Uchiha memilih melakukan pekerjaan lain seperti menyusun gulungan dokumen di lemari. Ia enggan berdebat dengan pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Ia sadar, walaupun Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha, rasa benci pemuda itu padanya sama sekali tidak berkurang. Agak susah memang menjinakan klan Uchiha untuk menurut, tetapi Naruto bersumpah akan terus mencoba mencairkan sifat keras hati pemuda raven itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Sakura?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

Sasuke yang tengah menyusun dokumen di lemari hanya mendengus pelan. "Sudah." Jawabnya singkat.

Naruto meletakkan pena bulunya dan menatap Sasuke. "Jadi, apa kau menerima pernyataan cintanya?"

"Tidak."

"Gadis itu sangat cantik."

"Hn."

"Dia juga kuat dan hebat dalam hal medis."

Sasuke mengambil beberapa lembar dokumen dan meletakkan di atas meja hokage. "Laporan kegiatan kelompok dua sudah selesai. Sebaiknya kau periksa." Katanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sasuke."

"Soal apa?" Tangan Sasuke sibuk menata gulungan dokumen dari meja hokage dan meletakkannya di atas lemari.

"Sakura."

Sasuke berdecak. "Kalau kau suka dengan Sakura sebaiknya kau katakan saja padanya. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gadis itu."

"Aku tidak—"

"Dengar, Naruto—" Sasuke berbalik menatap pemuda pirang itu. Tatapannya mulai menajam. "Kalau kau tidak punya urusan lagi denganku, sebaiknya aku pergi. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kutangani." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tunggu, Sasuke—" Naruto menggapai lengan sang Uchiha dengan cepat. "—Kenapa kau sangat dingin? Apa kau masih membenciku? Membenci warga Konoha?"

"Aku membenci semuanya, Naruto. Keberadaanku disini hanya untuk membayar hutangku pada Itachi. Aku bersumpah akan melindungi Konoha demi dirinya." Tegasnya.

Naruto tidak bicara apapun lagi. Ia melepaskan genggamannya di lengan putih tersebut. "Aku mengerti." Raut wajahnya berubah. "Kau sangat mencintai Itachi, huh?"

"Sangat mencintainya." Sasuke menjawab tanpa ragu. Lagi-lagi raut wajah Naruto berubah. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah itu raut wajah sedih atau putus asa, lagipula ia tidak peduli dengan ekspresi Naruto. "Kalau kau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, aku akan pergi sekarang."

Sang Uzumaki tidak menghalanginya lagi, jadi Sasuke menyimpulkan kalau dia sudah diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Namun baru saja tangannya menggapai kenop pintu, sosok Shikamaru sudah berdiri di balik pintu. Cukup membuat sang Uchiha terkejut.

"Apa yang kau laku—"

"Aku disuruh nona Tsunade untuk menjemput kalian berdua." Sela Shikamaru cepat.

Naruto yang berada di kursi hokage langsung bangkit perlahan. "Disuruh Tsunade menjemput kami? Memangnya ada apa?"

"_Well_, nona Tsunade mengatakan kalau mesin waktunya sudah siap bekerja. Jadi kalian akan segera berangkat." Jelasnya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak ikut." Ia ingin menjauh, tetapi Shikamaru segera menyambar lengannya dengan cepat.

"Kau harus ikut, Sasuke. Ini perintah nona Tsunade. Kalian berdua akan di lempar ke masa lampau untuk merubah masa depan."

"Kenapa aku harus ikut? Aku tidak ada urusannya dalam hal ini." Sasuke melirik ganas, sama sekali tidak rela harus di lempar ke masa lalu.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menyelamatkan klan-mu, Sasuke?" Shikamaru mendelik, melihat tubuh sang Uchiha yang tiba-tiba menegang saat pertanyaan itu terlempar. Shikamaru sadar kalau ia menarik _trigger_ yang tepat. "Mungkin saja kau bisa menghentikan Itachi." Sambungnya lagi, mempermanis alasannya.

Gerak tubuh Sasuke terlihat gelisah. Namun hanya beberapa detik saja, sebab di detik selanjutnya raut wajahnya sudah berubah serius. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan ikut."

"Bagus." Shikamaru terlihat puas. "—Kalau begitu ikuti aku. Kita harus segera menuju ruang laboratorium." Sambungnya.

Mereka bergerak dengan cepat di koridor. Shikamaru memimpin jalan, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke mengikuti pemuda itu di belakang.

"Kau yakin dengan pilihanmu itu, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya. "Kita akan dilempar ke masa lalu."

"Aku sudah yakin. Dan keputusanku tidak berubah."

"Apa ini semua demi Itachi?"

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Ia berbalik menghadap Naruto dengan tampang tidak suka. "Apa kau keberatan dengan hal itu? Kau tampaknya tidak suka dengan kakakku."

"Tidak! Tidak!—tidak seperti itu." Naruto menggerakkan tangannya dengan gugup. "Aku hanya—"

"_Guys!_" Shikamaru menatap dua pemuda itu dengan tampang bosan. "Berhenti bersikap kekanakan. Kita tidak boleh membuang waktu." Tegasnya lagi.

"Uhh—_sure_." Sahut Naruto lagi.

Puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh sang hokage, Shikamaru segera berbelok ke kanan dan membuka pintu metalik logam berwarna perak yang berada di ujung koridor. Ia mendorong pintu berat itu dan melangkah masuk diikuti oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto menatap ruangan besar itu dengan pandangan kagum. Beberapa kabel kecil hingga besar melilit satu sama lain di beberapa sudut ruangan, di tengah-tengah terdapat tabung besar berisi cairan yang tidak diketahuinya, dan di sisi lain terdapat beberapa mesin canggih yang berdengung nyaring. Secara keseluruhan, tempat itu merupakan gudangnya peralatan dan perlengkapan modern yang sangat menakjubkan.

"Naruto—" Shikamaru memanggil. "—Lewat sini." Ucapnya lagi seraya menarik lengan sang Hokage menuju sudut ruangan. Disana, sudah berdiri sosok Tsunade yang sibuk memijat pelipisnya. Wajah kusutnya menandakan berita yang sangat buruk.

"Ada apa?" Naruto langsung melempar pertanyaan tanpa basa-basi.

"Mesin waktunya sudah selesai kubuat." Ujarnya.

"_Okay_?—Lalu kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Tsunade tidak menjawab dan hanya mendesah lelah. Ia bersender di sisi meja seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Hanya ada sedikit masalah." Ujarnya. "—Aku bisa mengantarkanmu ke masa lalu, tetapi aku tidak tahu caranya mengembalikanmu ke masa sekarang."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Mengerjap dengan mata membulat tidak percaya. "K—Kau pasti bercanda 'kan?" Ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bercanda." Tsunade menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. "Jadi, siap melakukan perjalan waktu?"

"Woo—Woo—Tunggu dulu! Aku tidak setuju!" Naruto menggeleng dengan panik. "Aku tidak ingin terlempar ke masa lalu dan terkubur di dalam sejarah! Kau harus memikirkan caranya kami pulang!"

Belum sempat Tsunade mengeluarkan komentar, suara Sasuke terdengar menyanggah dengan cepat.

"Biar aku saja yang akan melakukannya."

Kalimat itu sontak membuat Naruto menoleh kaget. "Apa kau gila, Teme?! Sekali kau pergi kesana, kau tidak akan bisa kembali!"

"Lalu kenapa?" Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada, menantang. "Aku tidak peduli tentang kembali ke masa kini. Yang kupedulikan hanyalah kakakku." Tegasnya lagi.

Naruto mengerang jengkel utuk sesaat, tetapi akhirnya menyerah juga dengan kekeras kepalaan sang Uchiha. "Baiklah, kita pergi."

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu."

Sang Uzumaki menyentak tangan Sasuke. "Butuh atau tidak, aku tetap akan ikut, mengerti?" Desisnya rendah.

Sasuke memutar matanya tidak peduli, dan menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari lengannya dengan kasar. "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku tidak peduli."

_**Plok!**_—Tsunade menepuk tangannya satu kali, meminta perhatian. "Baiklah, karena kalian sudah setuju. Bisakah kita mulai perjalanan waktunya sekarang?" Ucapnya lagi seraya berjalan menuju mesin besar berbentuk lingkaran. "Mesin ini akan membawa kalian melewati masa lampau dan berhenti tepat di masa pimpinan hokage keempat, Namikaze Minato." Katanya seraya menekan beberapa tombol di meja panel untuk menyalakan mesin tadi.

Benda lingkaran tadi berdengung keras, dilanjutkan aliran listrik statis yang memercikkan bunga api. Kemudian berputar cepat dan mengumpulkan tenaga angin di tengah-tengahnya. Mesin waktu sudah menyala dan bekerja dengan baik.

"Kalian berdua melompatlah masuk ke dalam mesin." Tsunade memerintah dengan tegas.

"Kau yakin kami tidak akan mati terpanggang atau terpotong-potong melewati benda itu?" Tanya Naruto agak ragu.

Sasuke mendengus kecil saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Kalau kau takut, kau bisa tinggal disini." Katanya sinis.

"Aku tidak takut, aku hanya—"

"Berhenti berdebat dan masuk saja ke dalam mesin waktu!" Potong Tsunade dengan nada kesal. Ia menyeret lengan Naruto dan Sasuke dengan jengkel lalu melemparkannya ke dalam mesin tadi.

Kedua pemuda tadi terbelalak terkejut dan berteriak panik saat tubuh mereka tersedot ke dalam lingkaran mesin waktu. Berputar-putar di dalam sana. Naruto bahkan merasa tulangnya di tarik dengan paksa dan diputar dengan kasar. Ia pusing dan mual. Rasanya seperti diaduk-aduk tanpa henti. Benar-benar sepuluh detik yang menyakitkan. Hingga akhirnya rasa sakit itu terhenti ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

.

.

_**BRUAAKH!**_—Naruto dan Sasuke terjatuh tepat di dalam ruang hokage. Mereka berdua merintih sesaat sebelum bangkit dengan susah payah.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke menatap sekitar untuk memeriksa keadaan. Ruangan itu kosong, hanya ada beberapa perabotan seperti lemari penyimpan dokumen, meja dan kursi hokage dan benda dekorasi lainnya. Tidak ada hokage, tidak ada para anbu, tidak ada apa-apapun. Mereka aman untuk sekarang.

"Aku akan pergi mencari ayahku." Sasuke melompat dan berjongkok di jendela, siap meluncur keluar.

"Tu—Tunggu dulu!" Naruto bangkit dengan cepat seraya memegangi pundaknya yang terasa ngilu, mungkin karena akibat dari lemparan mesin waktu tadi. "—Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, Teme! Kita ada misi."

"Bukan kita, tetapi kau, Dobe." Sela Sasuke cepat.

Belum sempat Naruto mengeluarkan protesannya, suara langkah dari luar ruangan membuat mereka berdua menoleh cepat ke arah pintu. Sepertinya ada dua orang—ah tidak, tetapi tiga orang yang berjalan menuju ruang hokage.

_Shit!_

Sasuke berdecak kecil. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Dobe." Kemudian melompat keluar dari ruang hokage dan menghilang di udara dengan asap yang mengepul keluar. Khas ninja sekali.

Naruto mengerang dan menyumpah serapah dengan kesal. Ia juga harus pergi dari sana sebelum—

_**Cklek!**_—Pintu hokage terbuka secara tiba-tiba.

Tiga orang masuk bersamaan dan langsung tercengang saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan tampang idiot.

Naruto mengenali tiga orang tersebut sebagai Namikaze Minato, Tsunade dan Nara Shikaku (ayah dari Shikamaru).

'_Oh great! Aku akan mati.' _Sarkastik Naruto dalam hati.

Minato maju dengan sikap waspada. "Siapa kau?!" Tanyanya.

"Uhh—aku—aku tersesat." Jawab Naruto gelagapan. "Jadi, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang." Ia tertawa gugup sembari meneguk air liurnya ketakutan.

"Tidak semudah itu bocah." Shikaku angkat bicara. Tangannya membentuk ninjutsu, detik selanjutnya sebuah bayangan dari kakinya terjulur untuk menangkap bayangan Naruto. Membuat tubuh pemuda itu kaku tidak bergerak.

Sang Uzumaki _skakmat_. Apakah ia belum bilang kalau klan Nara hebat dalam memanipulasi bayangan untuk menghentikan pergerakan lawan? _Shit!_ Ini benar-benar tidak bagus!

"Tu—Tunggu dulu! Aku bukan mata-mata ataupun musuh Konoha." Naruto panik. Ia menunjuk ikat kepalanya dengan cepat. "Lihat?! Lihat lambangku?! Aku dari Konoha!" Lanjutnya lagi.

Tsunade mendengus. "Sekarang banyak mata-mata yang memakai alasan seperti itu. Lagipula kau bisa memanipulasi ikat kepala dengan mudah."

Naruto mendelik galak ke arah wanita itu. "Diam, Nenek! Kau membuat semuanya runyam!" Jengkelnya.

Tsunade tersentak kaget. "Ka—Kau memanggilku 'nenek'?!" Desisnya marah.

"_Oh shit!_" Naruto bergumam ketakutan.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar mencari masalah, Bocah." Sinis Tsunade lagi. Ia menjentikan jari dan detik selanjutnya beberapa jeruji panjang keluar dari bawah kaki Naruto, membentuk sel berukuran kecil. Mirip kurungan anjing. Mengurung pemuda pirang itu disana dengan gembok terkunci rapat. Bahkan ia tidak bisa kabur menggunakan jutsu ninja, sepertinya sel kecil itu memiliki mantra tertentu.

"Hey! Apa-apaan ini?!" Bentak sang Uzumaki. Ia berjongkok di dalam sel kecil tersebut sembari mengguncang jerujinya. "Lepaskan aku, Nenek sialan!" Raungnya lagi.

Minato menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan pandangan kasihan, kemudian beralih menatap Tsunade. "Apa kau tidak terlalu kasar mengurungnya seperti itu?"

"Bocah kurang ajar itu memang pantas mendapatkannya." Ucap Tsunade lagi.

Minato mendesah pelan, seakan-akan sudah mengerti sifat keras dari wanita itu. "Tapi ingat, aku sama sekali tidak mengijinkan kau menghajarnya atau melakukan kekerasan apapun, mengerti?"

"Aku lebih tua darimu, Minato. Jangan pernah memerintahku seperti itu walaupun kau adalah hokage." Delik Tsunade agak kesal.

Minato mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. "_Just saying._" Katanya. "—Aku hanya tidak ingin kau membunuh anak ini saat aku keluar untuk bertemu tetua."

Tsunade mengibaskan tangannya dengan malas. "Yeah, yeah, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Jadi pergilah."

Minato beralih lagi menatap Naruto dan berjongkok tepat di depan sel kecil tersebut. "Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tetapi aku lihat kau sama sekali bukan penyusup ataupun penjahat." Ada jeda sejenak sebelum dia melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. "Tunggulah disini. Aku akan bicara dengan Tsunade untuk meringankan hukumanmu. Kalau berhasil, mungkin kau akan dibebaskan oleh wanita itu." Ujarnya lagi.

Naruto membalas ucapan itu dengan cengiran lebar. "Terima kasih."

Sang hokage kembali bangkit berdiri dan menatap wanita tersebut. "Kita perlu bicara di luar." Tegasnya.

Tsunade mendengus pelan seraya melipat kedua tangannya tidak suka. Ia melirik Naruto dengan ganas. "Hmph!—Kau di bawah pengawasanku bocah. Jangan berpikir kau bisa melarikan diri." Ancamnya sembari mengikuti Minato untuk keluar dari ruangan.

Naruto hanya bisa duduk pasrah di dalam kandang tersebut. Berharap Minato benar-benar bisa membebaskannya dari sana. Setelah itu, ia bersumpah akan mencabik-cabik wajah emo itu tanpa ampun. Benar-benar raja iblis! Tega sekali Sasuke meninggalkannya terkurung disini!

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan di desa Konoha sembari menyisir pinggiran sungai. Sesekali ia bertemu dengan gerombolan anak yang tengah bermain ataupun berlatih ninjutsu. Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas kemudian mempercepat langkahnya pergi dari sana. Ia tidak mau mengenang masa kecilnya yang menyedihkan dan di cap sebagai pemuda melankolis. Itu sangat tidak 'Uchiha' sekali.

Baru beberapa langkah ingin menjauh, kakinya langsung terhenti saat melihat seorang anak kecil yang tengah serius berlatih melempar kunai di batang pohon. Semua sasarannya tidak pernah meleset satu pun, padahal menurut Sasuke umur anak itu hanya berkisar 4 tahun. Dan ia yakin, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa melakukan itu sejak usia dini. Yang bisa melempar kunai tanpa gagal, yang bisa menguasai ninjutsu tanpa susah payah. Jenius dan cerdas.

Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping badan. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang sang kakak dan memeluknya dengan penuh kerinduan. Tidak!—Tidak!—Itu sangat memalukan!.

Jadi yang dilakukan pemuda raven itu hanyalah mendekat dan menyapa dengan nada biasa. "Hai, kau sedang berlatih?"

Itachi memutar tubuhnya dan tersenyum. "Ya, ujian masuk akademi satu tahun lagi, saat umurku 5 tahun, jadi aku harus berlatih keras." Ujarnya.

Sasuke hanya diam, kemudian duduk di bawah pohon tadi dengan nyaman. "Kau akan masuk akademi di umur 5 tahun?"

"Ya, aku sudah berjanji pada ayah." Itachi berhenti berlatih dan duduk di samping Sasuke. "—Ngomong-ngomong, siapa kau? Apa kau orang baru di Konoha?"

"Namaku Sasuke dan, yeah, aku baru datang di desa ini." Bohong Sasuke.

"Hanya Sasuke saja? Apa kau tidak punya nama marga belakang?"

Pemuda raven itu menggeleng. "Aku tumbuh di panti asuhan sejak kecil. Jadi aku tidak punya marga sama sekali." Bohongnya lagi.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, namaku Itachi. Uchiha Itachi." Sambutnya, kemudian menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Lalu kau berasal dari mana?"

Sasuke mendecih dalam hati. _'Shit! Anak ini benar-benar terlalu cerdik.' _Ia berpikir sejenak mencari alasan. "Aku—err—berasal dari desa yang sangat jauh. Aku pengembara."

"Oh." Itachi tidak bertanya lagi dan itu cukup melegakan. Kalau sampai bocah itu menginterogasinya dari mana ia berasal atau kapan ia dilahirkan, Sasuke bersumpah akan melempar kakaknya itu ke sungai.

"Jadi—" Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan pandangan menyelidik. "—Kau berlatih seharian disini? Dimana ayahmu?"

"Ayah akan menjemputku sebentar lagi." Bocah tadi menunduk sembari memainkan ujung bajunya dengan gelisah. "—Aku harap."

"Huh? Aku harap?"

"Ayah sibuk bekerja dan bertemu dengan para tetua untuk membicarakan klan kami. Dia bisa pulang hingga larut malam. Jadi, aku tidak tahu apa ia bisa menjemputku atau tidak." Jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Oh." Sasuke tidak bicara apapun lagi selain jawaban pendek itu. "Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengantarkanmu pulang? Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?" Usulnya lagi.

Itachi mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. "Yeah, tentu saja."

"Oke, naiklah ke punggungku." Sasuke berjongkok seraya menunjukkan punggungnya, menyuruh Itachi untuk naik ke atasnya.

"Kau yakin bisa menggendongku?"

"Kau berumur 4 tahun, jadi—yeah, aku sangat yakin bisa menggendongmu. Naiklah." Sahut Sasuke lagi.

Itachi memutar bola matanya seakan-akan mengatakan, _'okay, terserahlah.'_ kemudian segera memanjat naik ke punggung pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke menggendong bocah tadi di punggungnya dan bergerak menjauh dari sungai. "Jadi, dimana rumahmu?" Tanyanya. Berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Lurus saja sampai di tikungan sana, kemudian belok kanan. Nanti kau akan melihat rumah besar berlambang kipas." Jelas Itachi lagi seraya menunjuk ke arah kanan.

"Apa kau orang kaya?"

"Mungkin. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya." Jawab Itachi lagi.

Mereka berjalan dengan pelan menyisir jalanan sepi tersebut. Sasuke sama sekali tidak membuka pembicaraan lagi dan Itachi tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Lagipula mereka baru kenal beberapa menit yang lalu, wajar saja Itachi tidak akan terlalu dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. Jadi bisa dipastikan kalau suasana di sekitar mereka sangat canggung dan kaku.

Tepat saat mereka hampir sampai di depan pagar kediaman Uchiha, sosok Fugaku terlihat baru keluar dari dalam sana dengan wajah cemas. Namun raut wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi lega saat melihat sosok Itachi.

"Itachi, maafkan ayah karena telat menjemputmu." Ujar Fugaku cepat.

Itachi mengangguk pelan seraya turun dari punggung Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Lagipula kakak ini sudah mengantarkanku pulang."

Fugaku beralih menatap pemuda raven itu. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum tulus. Sangat berbeda dengan tampang dinginnya yang pernah diingat oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak masalah." Sasuke merapikan bajunya dan ingin berbalik pergi, namun lengannya langsung di cengkram oleh Fugaku dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau ku traktir makan karena sudah mengantarkan anakku? Mungkin takoyaki atau dango?" Tawarnya.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Aku suka takoyaki."

"Bagus." Sahutnya senang, kemudian beralih menatap Itachi. "Masuklah ke dalam, katakan pada ibu kalau ayah akan pergi keluar sebentar." Perintahnya.

Itachi kecil hanya mengangguk paham dan bergegas memasuki rumahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung di tuntun oleh Fugaku untuk berjalan menuju tempat yang menjual takoyaki. Hanya berkisar beberapa blok dan tikungan saja. Namun bagi Sasuke rasanya mereka sudah berjalan-jalan sangat lama, mungkin karena ia terlalu gugup berdiri di samping ayahnya. _Well_, bagaimanapun juga, Fugaku tidak pernah ramah padanya kecuali dengan Itachi, tetapi kenyataannya, Fugaku yang sekarang ada dihadapannya ini sangat ramah dan murah senyum. Untuk sesaat Sasuke ragu apakah orang ini adalah ayahya kelak atau bukan.

"Aku pesan dua piring takoyaki." Fugaku berbicara pada penjual jajanan ringan itu. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih duduk di kursi panjang depan kios makanan tadi.

Menit selanjutnya, Fugaku ikut bergabung duduk di sebelah Sasuke sembari menyodorkan piring berisi beberapa takoyaki ke arah pemuda itu.

"Namaku Uchiha Fugaku. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" Fugaku membuka pembicaraan. Ia menusuk satu takoyaki dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke menunduk, sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk memakan jajanan berbentuk bulat tersebut. "Sasuke."

"Hanya Sasuke? Tidak ada marga belakang?" Pertanyaan pria itu mirip dengan Itachi, membuat Sasuke hampir mendengus kesal.

"Aku yatim-piatu dan dibesarkan di panti asuhan." Setengah jawabannya memang jujur. Lagipula ia memang yatim-piatu. Di masa depan Fugaku dan Mikoto akan dibunuh oleh Itachi.

"Oh." Fugaku menanggapinya dengan singkat. Ia menelan takoyaki-nya sebelum kembali berbicara. "Pasti berat tidak mempunyai orang tua." Tangan besar pria itu mengelus puncak kepala Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sang onyx tersentak kecil dan menoleh dengan cepat. Di sampingnya, Fugaku tersenyum penuh wibawa layaknya seorang ayah. Benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat dari yang pernah di kenal oleh Sasuke dulu. Ia bahkan mempertanyakan kenapa Fugaku yang ramah bisa berubah dingin di masa mendatang. Apakah karena kelahiran dirinya yang tidak diinginkan? Apakah ayahnya membencinya sehingga enggan untuk bersikap ramah lagi?

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya, enggan berlama-lama terpukau dengan sikap sang ayah. Ia yakin Fugaku hanya menghormati dirinya sebagai orang luar yang telah membantu Itachi. Tidak lebih.

Sasuke menusuk satu takoyaki dan mengunyahnya dengan pelan. Rasa tepung terigu, bumbu yang nikmat dan potongan gurita yang panas berbaur di dalam mulutnya penuh cita rasa. Benar-benar—

"Sangat enak' kan?" Seakan-akan bisa membaca raut wajah Sasuke, Fugaku langsung memotongnya dengan semangat. "—Kios takoyaki ini yang paling laris di sekitar sini." Ujarnya lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa bicara. Ia memasukkan satu potong lagi ke dalam mulut. Tidak mempedulikan saus yang tercecer di sela bibirnya. Fugaku hanya mendengus geli melihat hal itu. Ia menjulurkan tangan untuk menyeka noda di bibir sang onyx.

Sasuke tersentak kecil ketika jari jempol Fugaku mengelus bibirnya dengan pelan. Untuk sesaat, ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas dengan pipi yang merona merah. Sentuhan itu membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Apakah ini rasanya disentuh oleh seorang ayah? Ditatap dengan pandangan penuh sayang seperti itu?

"Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku kalau kau tidak punya tempat tinggal." Ujar Fugaku lagi dengan nada lembut yang menenangkan.

Sasuke ingin segera menganggukan kepala setuju kalau saja ia tidak mencuri dengar percakapan dua ninja Konoha yang sedang membicarakan tentang Naruto tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sepertinya mereka berdua juga ingin membeli takoyaki. Salah seorang dari mereka mengatakan kalau Naruto berada di dalam kurungan karena melawan nona Tsunade. Dan satunya lagi berbicara tentang Minato yang berjanji akan membebaskan pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke mendesah dan meletakkan takoyaki yang hampir dimakannya. "Uhm, maaf Fugaku-san, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menerima tawaran yang menggiurkan itu. Aku ada urusan yang perlu diselesaikan." Jawabnya dengan nada yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaan.

Fugaku tersenyum lagi. "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Kau bisa datang ke rumahku kapan pun kau mau, oke? Jangan sungkan."

Pemuda raven itu mengangguk dalam diam. "Terima kasih banyak. Dan—uh—terima kasih juga atas takoyaki-nya. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Jelasnya seraya bangkit dari tempat duduk dan menyerahkan piring takoyaki miliknya ke Fugaku.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke." Sahut kepala keluarga Uchiha itu sembari melambai kecil, mengantarkan sosok Sasuke yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

.

.

Di dalam ruang hokage, Naruto masih setia duduk dengan wajah masam di dalam kurungan. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan suntuk. Sudah dua jam lamanya ia duduk di dalam sel kecil itu tanpa melakukan apapun. Tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam ruang hokage, tidak ada yang ingin bicara padanya dan tidak ada yang membantunya melarikan diri. Ia masih dicurigai sebagai mata-mata sampai Minato dan Tsunade selesai berdiskusi untuk menentukan nasibnya. Apakah akan di bebaskan ataukah di bunuh tanpa ampun.

_Well_—_shit!_

_**Cklek!**_—Pintu ruangan terbuka secara tiba-tiba, menampilkan sosok Minato yang melangkah masuk bersama Tsunade. Terlihat sekali raut kesal di wajah wanita itu, namun Naruto tidak peduli. Ia memilih menatap seseorang yang berjalan di belakang mereka. Orang yang sangat dikenal oleh Naruto.

"Hey! Sasuke! Bebaskan aku dari sini, Brengsek!" Sang Uzumaki berteriak keras. Tangannya mengguncang jeruji sel tadi dengan kuat.

Sasuke yang baru masuk bersama Minato serta Tsunade hanya berdecak kecil melihat kelakuan pemuda pirang itu. Sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk membantu Naruto keluar dari kurungan tadi. Minato sendiri yang mengambil langkah untuk membebaskan Naruto dari jutsu Tsunade.

"Sasuke sudah mengatakan semuanya." Minato angkat bicara, ia membantu Naruto berdiri. "Dia bilang kalau kalian berkelana dari desa ke desa untuk mencari keluarga kalian yang tersisa."

Naruto mengerjap heran. "Huh? Keluarga?

"Bukankah kau dan Sasuke yatim-piatu yang tumbuh di panti asuhan?" Tanya Minato lagi.

Naruto masih menunjukkan wajah bingung dan bodohnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung menyikut perut pemuda tadi dengan cepat. Seakan-akan mengatakan,_ 'berpura-puralah, idiot! Nyawa kita dipertaruhkan disini.'_

Sadar dengan kode yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, Naruto dengan cepat mengangguk dan tertawa kaku. "Benar. Kami anak dari panti asuhan. Disini mencari keluarga kami yang tersisa." Dustanya.

Minato tersenyum lembut, percaya akan omongan dua pemuda dihadapannya. Namun Tsunade masih menatap Naruto dan Sasuke dengan tampang menyelidik penuh kecurigaan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa ada di kantor hokage?" Pertanyaan muncul dari wanita cerdas itu.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya sebelum menjawab dengan gugup. "Uhm—aku—aku tersesat."

Tsunade manikkan satu alisnya. "Tersesat?"

Baru saja Naruto ingin membuka mulut untuk mencari alasan lain, Sasuke langsung mendahuluinya berbicara. "Dia bermain petak-umpet dengan murid Konoha. Anak-anak itu mengerjai si bodoh ini dan menyuruhnya untuk bersembunyi di ruang Hokage." Ucapnya. "—Kau tahu, anak-anak jaman sekarang suka mengerjai orang dewasa."

Tsunade terlihat berpikir keras, namun kemudian menghela napas pasrah. "Kau benar, anak-anak jaman sekarang sangat usil dan jahil. Kalian berhati-hatilah kalau ingin bermain dengan mereka."

Naruto tertawa hambar. "Hahaha—begitulah, aku tersesat di sini untuk mencari tempat persembunyian."

Minato terkekeh geli, kemudian menepuk bahu Naruto dengan lembut. "Sebagai permintaan maaf karena sikapku yang kasar tadi, bagaimana kalau kalian berdua menginap di rumahku? Lagipula hanya ada aku dan istriku saja, jadi masih banyak kamar kosong yang tersisa."

Sasuke ingin sekali menolak ajakan itu dan mengatakan kalau dirinya akan tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, namun lagi-lagi niatnya langsung hancur saat Naruto dengan seenak jidatnya menganggukan kepala.

"Kami setuju!" Kata sang Uzumaki penuh semangat. "—Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Naruto." Ia mengulurkan tangan dengan antusias.

"Namikaze Minato." Pria pirang itu menyambut uluran tangan pemuda dihadapannya dengan penuh semangat. "—Dan ini, nona Tsunade. Dia kepala laboratorium sekaligus kepala medis disini." Sambungnya seraya menunjuk wanita yang berada disebelahnya. Tsunade menjawab dengan anggukan pelan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Minato berdiri di antara Naruto dan Sasuke lalu merengkuh pundak kedua pemuda itu dengan antusias. "Jadi, apakah kalian ingin melihat-lihat rumahku dulu? Mungkin kita bisa berkeliling Konoha kalau kalian mau." Tawarnya.

Sasuke sebenarnya sangat menghargai tawaran yang diberikan oleh pria itu, tetapi di lain pihak, ia harus berbicara secara empat mata dengan Naruto terlebih dahulu. "Terima kasih, Minato-san. Tetapi sebelumnya, aku harus berdiskusi dengan Naruto." Ujarnya dengan sopan.

Minato sama sekali tidak terlihat keberatan. Ia malah tertawa pelan seraya menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan keras. "Tentu saja, aku dan Tsunade akan menunggu kalian di depan gedung hokage." Jelasnya lagi seraya berjalan menjauh keluar ruangan diikuti oleh wanita tersebut.

Tepat ketika situasi sudah aman, Sasuke segera berbalik menghadap Naruto dan mengeluarkan isi pikirannya. "Aku akan tinggal di kediaman Uchiha."

Satu kalimat itu langsung membuat Naruto terdiam dengan pandangan heran. "Huh?"

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu Itachi dan ayahku. Mereka berdua terlihat ramah dan baik."

"_Seriously?_ Kita sedang membicarakan tentang 'Uchiha' disini." Potong Naruto dengan penegasan pada kata 'Uchiha'. "Yang aku tahu, semua keluargamu itu sangat dingin dan kaku. Tidak ada kata baik, apalagi ramah. Bukti nyata sekarang ada dihadapanku." Sungutnya lagi.

Sasuke mendelik galak, tersinggung. Tetapi seakan-akan tidak mempedulikan perkataan pemuda pirang itu, ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau bisa tinggal di tempat Minato, dan aku akan tinggal di kediaman ayahku."

"Tidak! Tidak!—Aku tidak setuju! Tsunade ingin kita tetap bersama." Tolaknya.

"Tapi nona Tsunade tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai tempat tinggal. Jadi kita bebas ingin tinggal dimanapun kita mau."

"Ya! Dan itu berarti kau dan aku harus menginap di tempat Minato. Di kediaman ayahku." Paksa Naruto lagi, keras kepala.

Erangan terdengar dari bibir Sasuke, terlihat sekali keengganan di wajah _stoic_ itu. "Aku akan tinggal dimana pun aku suka, oke? Aku tidak butuh ijinmu ataupu—"

"Dengar, Sasuke," Naruto menyambar lengan pemuda raven itu. Mencengkramnya dengan kuat. "Kali ini saja, tolong jangan bersikap egois. Kita harus tetap bersama. Kita kesini bukan untuk liburan. Kita memiliki misi untuk mengubah masa depan, walaupun aku masih tidak tahu apa yang harus aku ubah."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menginap di kediaman Uchiha? Kita tidak perlu tinggal di rumah Minato, kita bisa tinggal di rumahku." Balas sang Uchiha.

"_For god's sake_, Sasuke! Di 'dunia ini' Fugaku tidak mengenalku, dia hanya mengenalmu. Apa aku harus berkenalan dengannya sambil menyapa,_ 'hai, boleh aku tinggal dirumahmu?'_ begitu?! Itu mustahil! Aku orang asing baginya. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan mengijinkanku tinggal dirumahnya?!" Naruto mengerang jengkel. Cukup untuk membuatnya menghantamkan kepala ke tembok.

Sasuke kalah. Ia menyerah seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Baik, baik, ucapanmu cukup masuk akal. Kita akan tinggal dengan paman Minato, puas?"

Naruto menenangkan emosinya sejenak. "Oke, aku puas. Sekarang kita keluar dan menyapa Minato. Aku tidak ingin dia curiga pada kita." Katanya lagi yang mirip perintah.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan putaran bola mata malas. Ia enggan berargumentasi lagi dengan pemuda idiot itu. Cukup sudah penjelasan panjang lebar dari Naruto yang baginya mirip sumpah serapah itu. Sasuke lelah lahir batin.

.

.

Tempat tinggal Uzumaki tidak sebesar kediaman Uchiha, tetapi tempat itu cukup nyaman dan hangat dengan ruang tengah yang rapi, dapur bersih dan satu kamar kosong yang sudah disiapkan oleh Minato untuk kedua tamunya tersebut.

Kushina menyambut Sasuke dan Naruto dengan sangat ramah. Wanita itu bahkan membuatkan makan siang untuk mereka dengan cemilan ringan yang juga tak kalah lezatnya.

Naruto makan dengan rakus. Melahap apapun yang disajikan di depannya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih memiliki tata krama dan menelan makanannya dengan elegan.

Setelah makan siang selesai, Minato mengajak Naruto dan Sasuke untuk berlatih kunai dan chakra bersama. Sang Uchiha menolak dengan sopan dan mengatakan ingin beristirahat sejenak, sementara Naruto masih bersemangat dan ingin sekali berlatih bersama ayahnya. Sebelum pergi, Naruto berpesan pada pemuda raven itu untuk tidak mengacaukan kamar mereka. Tentu saja Sasuke langsung membalasnya dengan delikan sinis, tersinggung. Namun ia tetap berjanji tidak akan mengacaukan kamar mereka.

Latihan yang dilakukan Minato serta Naruto tidak berat, melainkan hanya pertarungan kecil dengan kunai dan chakra. Sang Namikaze mengatakan, latihan ini untuk mengasah keterampilan menggunakan senjata ninja. Dan Naruto menyetujui pendapat itu, ia bahkan mengerahkan kelihaiannya berkelit saat berlatih dengan pria tersebut.

Satu jam kemudian, mereka terkapar di atas rumput kelelahan. Naruto terkekeh kecil, ia menyeka keringat di keningnya.

"Latihan yang hebat, Minato-san. Kau memang pantas di panggil hokage." Naruto bangkit untuk duduk dan melepaskan baju atasnya. Gerah.

Orang yang dipuji hanya terkekeh sejenak. "Gerakanmu mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri. Entah kenapa terasa familiar."

"Benarkah?" Naruto menoleh menampilkan cengirannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang umurmu berapa? Apakah kau tidak ingin punya anak?"

Minato menyambar botol minuman yang sudah dibawanya dari rumah. "Aku baru berumur 25 tahun, keinginan punya anak masih jauh. Mungkin tahun depan." Ujarnya lagi sembari menegak minumannya.

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. Ia mengulum senyum. "Lalu, anakmu akan kau beri nama apa?"

Minato mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin Takeshi atau—"

"Eh?! Takeshi?!" Naruto melotot kaget. "Ke—Kenapa harus nama itu? Tidakkah kau ingin nama yang unik? Misalnya saja—err—nama makanan?" Ucapnya panik. Jujur saja, ia tidak mau diberi nama Takeshi.

Minato berpikir sebentar. "Hmm—makanan ya? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kue dango? Atau onigiri?"

Naruto semakin memucat. Ayahnya memang sangat buruk dalam hal memberi nama. "Uhh—sebaiknya kita berhenti mengobrol tentang nama anak. Lagipula hal itu masih jauh." Ujarnya seraya tertawa kering. Mencoba menghibur diri sendiri.

Minato ikut tergelak. "Kau benar, keinginan punya anak masih jauh. Jadi apa lagi yang akan kita bicarakan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah menarik tangan pria itu dan membantingnya di atas tanah, kemudian mulai menggelitikinya dengan ganas. "Aku tidak ingin bicara. Aku mau kau tertawa." Cengirnya jahil.

Minato tertawa terbahak-bahak saat pinggangnya digelitiki tanpa ampun. "Naruto, hahaha, lepas. Hahaha—Lepaskan aku." Pintanya. Tangannya menyambar pundak sang Uzumaki dan melemparnya ke samping. Tubuh keduanya berguling di atas rumput seraya mempertahankan gelitikan mereka. Naruto masih sibuk menggerayangi pinggang sang ayah, sedangkan Minato berusaha keras melarikan diri.

Naruto berhenti menggelitiki Minato saat pria pirang itu terlihat pasrah dengan napas terengah-engah akibat kelelahan tertawa. Tangan _tan_ sang Uzumaki meraih pipi pria itu. Menatap wajah sang ayah yang masih hidup di depannya. Perasaan rindu benar-benar menyelimutinya sekarang.

Minato yang masih berbaring di atas rumput—tertindih oleh tubuh Naruto—hanya bisa mendongak bingung saat menatap raut wajah pemuda itu. Tatapan yang lekat namun juga lembut. "Uhm—Naruto? Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam dan secara perlahan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Minato. "Aku lega bertemu denganmu. Sungguh." Bisiknya.

Minato membeku kaku, sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ada seorang pemuda yang memelukmu dengan erat seperti itu. "Uhh—okay. Maksudmu, kau sangat lega karena terbebas dari kurungan Tsunade?"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya sejenak dan menatap mata biru pria dihadapannya itu. "Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Yang aku pikirkan hanya dirimu." Jelasnya.

Raut wajah Minato campur aduk. Mungkin gabungan dari rasa kaget, bingung dan canggung. Ia bisa melihat kalau tatapan Naruto terlalu lembut, seakan-akan pemuda itu sangat merindukannya. Dan itu agak—err—membuat jantungnya melompat-lompat tidak karuan. Lagipula, rasa ini terlalu familiar, mirip perasaan sayangnya pada Kushina. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Uh—terima kasih." Jawab Minato akhirnya.

Naruto menyengir. "Sama-sama." Kemudian bangkit dari atas tubuh pria itu. Ia merenggangkan otot pundaknya sejenak. "Ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah sore." Usulnya lagi.

Minato setuju. "Yeah." Sahutnya singkat.

.

.

Makan malam berjalan lancar. Kushina masih tetap ramah dengan senyum menawannya, Sasuke masih menikmati makan malamnya dengan sikap elegan khas Uchiha, dan Naruto tetap berisik seperti biasanya—menceritakan kebohongannya tentang panti asuhan dan sejenisnya. Yang berbeda hanyalah sikap Minato yang lebih banyak diam dan melamun. Kadang-kadang ia bahkan lupa menyuap nasi dan sibuk menatap mangkuk makannya.

Kushina dan Naruto sepertinya tidak melihat kejanggalan tersebut, namun mata tajam seorang Uchiha tidak bisa dibohongi. Ia yakin sekali pasti ada kejadian yang tidak beres selama Minato dan Naruto latihan tadi siang. Tetapi untuk sekarang, ia mencoba mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dan akan membicarakan hal ini empat mata dengan si idiot berambut pirang itu saat mereka telah selesai makan.

Naruto melemparkan tubuhnya di atas futon saat masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia mengulet sejenak di atas kasur empuk itu seraya menepuk perutnya yang kekenyangan. "Makanan ibuku memang yang paling enak." Ia bergumam sendiri. Komentar pribadi, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Sasuke yang tengah mempersiapkan futon untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Minato bersikap aneh." Sang Uchiha akhirnya membuka suara. Ia meletakkan bantal dan selimutnya di atas futon.

Naruto menoleh. "Apa maksudmu aneh? Ayahku terlihat seperti biasanya."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. "Ia berbeda. Seakan-akan ia sedang banyak pikiran dan masalah. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada paman Minato?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Naruto tersinggung. Ia duduk bersila di atas futonnya dengan wajah merenggut kesal. "Kami hanya berlatih, berguling di rumput dan—"

"Dan?" Sasuke melirik, menunggu kalimat pemuda itu.

"Dan aku—err—memeluknya." Sambung Naruto seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, salah tingkah. "Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol otakku. Aku sangat rindu padanya, jadi aku memeluknya."

Sasuke mengerjap. "Kau memeluknya?"

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Naruto mendelik jahil seraya memainkan alisnya dengan genit.

Sasuke tidak peduli dan memilih berpikir sejenak. "Dilihat dari sikap ayahmu. Aku yakin dia—uhm—sedang 'jatuh cinta' padamu." Ucapnya seraya mengutip kata 'jatuh cinta' dengan kedua tangannya.

Kalau saja Naruto bisa tertawa sambil menggelinding dari atap rumah, mungkin ia akan melakukan hal itu sekarang sampai tujuh kali. Tetapi saat melihat wajah serius sang Uchiha, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah meneguk air liur dengan resah. "Kau pasti bercanda 'kan? Maksudku, ayahku 'jatuh cinta' padaku? _That's a really fucking bullshit!_"

Sasuke melirik kesal. "Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku kenapa sikap paman Minato seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin ia banyak pikiran. Kau tahu, masalah ninja dan warga Konoha. Kadang-kadang aku juga begitu." Sela Naruto lagi. Terlihat malas membicarakan hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu.

"Tapi—" Sasuke ingin memotong perkataan Naruto dengan cepat, tetapi ketukan di depan pintu kamar membuat pembicaraan kedua pemuda itu terhenti sejenak. Mereka sama-sama melirik ke arah pintu dan menemukan sosok Minato yang sedang tersenyum ramah.

"Kau ingin makan cemilan?" Pertanyaan Minato tidak ditujukan untuk Sasuke, melainkan kepada Naruto. Pria itu bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk menanyakan pendapat ataupun keinginan Sasuke sama sekali.

Naruto seakan-akan lupa pembicaraan mengenai 'jatuh cinta' itu dan langsung mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang. "Tentu saja aku mau."

"Aku membelinya di toko terdekat. Cukup murah kok." Ujar Minato lagi seraya menunjukkan sekotak besar cokelat mewah dengan ukiran unik, yang diyakini Sasuke berharga sangat mahal.

Pemuda raven itu yakin, Minato benar-benar jatuh cinta pada 'anaknya' sendiri. Buktinya saja, ia rela membeli sekotak cokelat yang paling mahal dengan ukiran dan bentuk yang unik hanya untuk Naruto. Bayangkan saja! Hanya untuk Naruto dan bukan istrinya! _Well_, itu sudah menunjukkan gejala penyakit jatuh cinta. Sayangnya, Naruto terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari hal itu.

"Kita bisa memakannya bersama-sama di luar. Kebetulan aku tahu tempat yang memiliki pemandangan yang paling indah di Konoha, tepatnya di belakang bukit." Ujar Minato dengan senyum ramah.

Sebelum Naruto mengangguk lagi, Sasuke segera mencengkram lengan pemuda pirang itu, lalu menggeleng pelan, hampir tidak terlihat oleh Minato. "Jangan terima ajakannya." Bisiknya lirih.

"Kenapa? Dia ayahku." Jelas Naruto lagi. Tentu saja dengan nada berbisik pelan. Ia tidak mau Minato yang berada di ambang pintu mendengarkan percakapan rahasia mereka.

"Tidakkah kau sadar juga, Idiot?! Ayahmu menyukaimu! Dia jatuh cinta padamu!" Desis sang Uchiha kesal.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan hal itu? Wajar bagi seorang ayah menyukai anaknya."

"_Well_, itu kalau kau memang benar-benar anaknya dari masa sekarang. Tetapi di dunia ini, kau belum menjadi anaknya, Dobe. Kau masih pemuda berumur 23 tahun yang menumpang tidur di kediaman Namikaze." Jelas Sasuke lagi. Tangannya gatal ingin melempar kepala pirang itu ke tembok terdekat agar sang Uzumaki cepat sadar.

Naruto memutar bola matanya tidak peduli. "Ini akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Percayalah. Kami hanya mengobrol dan menikmati pemandangan sambil makan cokelat. Nanti akan kubelikan juga untukmu."

"Aku tidak suka manis." Sasuke menyahut sinis.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu biarkan aku pergi." Kata Naruto lagi seraya bangkit dari futonnya dan mengikuti Minato yang sudah bertengger di jendela kamar. Detik selanjutnya mereka melompat secara bergantian dari sana.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia kesal Naruto tidak mempedulikan perkataannya, tetapi ia lebih kesal lagi saat dua orang itu memilih pergi melalui jendela kamarnya. Apakah semua ninja suka keluar-masuk seenaknya seperti maling? Setidaknya gunakan pintu depan!

Pemuda raven itu menyerah dengan sifat bodoh Naruto. Ia memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di atas futon dan berusaha memejamkan mata untuk berisitirahat. Namun baru satu menit kelopaknya menutup, pintu kamar lagi-lagi terbuka pelan. Sosok Kushina terlihat di ambang pintu.

"Uhm, Sasuke, nona Tsunade datang untuk mencarimu." Ujar wanita tadi.

Sasuke bangkit perlahan. "Nona Tsunade? Untuk apa dia mencariku?"

"Entahlah, dia bilang ada sesuatu yang perlu dia katakan padamu. Aku rasa sangat rahasia sekali. Sepertinya tentang yatim-piatu dan panti asuhan." Ujar Kushina seraya berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat apa yang Tsunade katakan padanya tadi. Detik selanjutnya ia menyerah karena tidak mengingat apapun. "Cepat temui saja dia. Nona Tsunade cepat marah kalau ia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi." Nasihatnya.

Sasuke mengangguk paham dan membiarkan Kushina meninggalkan kamarnya setelah wanita itu bilang akan kembali ke dapur untuk merapikan peralatan makan. Pemuda raven itu berjalan keluar kamar dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Tsunade? Apa maksudnya dengan yatim-piatu dan panti asuhan? Apakah wanita itu mencurigai sesuatu?

Sasuke sampai di ruang tengah dan menemukan sosok Tsunade yang sedang duduk di sofa kediaman Namikaze sembari memangku satu kotak penuh gulungan dan berkas dokumen. Tsunade mencengkram sisi kardus, wajahnya mengeras, dan Sasuke agak takut untuk mendekat ke arah wanita itu.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Nona Tsunade?" Akhirnya sang Uchiha memberanikan diri membuka suara. Ia berusaha tetap tenang dan memilih duduk di hadapan wanita itu.

Tsunade memasang tampang mengancam, kemudian membanting kardus tadi di atas meja tepat di depan Sasuke dengan suara _**-BRUAKK!-**_ yang keras. Separuh isinya hampir meledak keluar. Wanita itu mendesis. "Setengah hari ini, aku mencari informasi tentangmu dan Naruto. Dan tidak ada satu pun panti asuhan yang memiliki anak asuh bernama Sasuke maupun Naruto."

"Bagaimana kau—"

"Aku punya banyak koneksi di desa-desa yang lain. Jangan remehkan kekuatan informasiku." Ujarnya lagi.

Sasuke diam. Tidak terlihat ingin melakukan pembelaan diri sama sekali. Ia hanya menunggu. Menatap wajah angker wanita tadi dengan ekspresi dinginnya. "Lalu apa maumu?"

Tsunade menggebrak meja dengan kuat, cukup untuk membuat Kushina yang berada di dapur berseru khawatir. "Apakah ada masalah disana?"

"Tidak ada, Kushina-san. Kami baik-baik saja." Sahut Sasuke cepat dan tetap tenang.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir." Kali ini Tsunade ikut menimpali. Mencoba mendinginkan emosinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membuatkan minuman untuk kalian sebentar lagi." Seru Kushina dari arah dapur.

Tsunade kembali menatap Sasuke dengan lekat. "Sambil menunggu minuman kita datang, bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan semuanya padaku. Siapa kau dan darimana kau berasal."

Sasuke mendesah. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan percaya perkataanku."

"Aku percaya pada apapun juga. Jadi ceritakan semuanya padaku." Paksa wanita itu lagi.

Sejenak Sasuke hanya diam saja, namun kemudian ia menyamankan posisinya bersender di sofa seraya menyilangkan kaki. Menampilkan sikap angkuh. Seringai tipis terpasang di bibir pemuda itu. "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Aku akan menceritakan segalanya."

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di belakang bukit, Minato dan Naruto terlihat duduk santai disana sembari menikmati hamparan langit malam. Kotak cokelat terbuka dengan isi yang separuhnya sudah habis dimakan oleh sang Uzumaki.

"Bagaimana dengan pemandangannya? Bagus 'kan?" Minato membuka pembicaran. Ia berbaring di atas rumput tepat di samping tubuh Naruto. Jarinya menunjuk ke arah langit. "Disana konstelasi bintang orion. Sang pemburu." Ujarnya lagi.

Naruto berdecak kagum. "Wow, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku sering berlatih bersama Jiraiya-sensei, jadi dia mengajariku sedikit tentang konstelasi bintang. Orion yang paling mudah ditemukan." Ujarnya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Minato dan menampilkan cengiran lebar. "Kau pintar. Pantas saja Kushina-san menikahimu."

Sang Namikaze terdiam sejenak dengan pujian dari pemuda dihadapannya itu. Detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum teduh. "Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku selalu bingung. Kenapa senyum dan sikapmu mirip sekali dengan Kushina. Sifat pemarahmu, keras kepalamu, dan cengiranmu. Seakan-akan kau sosok kedua dari istriku. Aku benar-benar suka."

"H—Hei, jangan samakan aku dengan Kushina-san. Aku ini laki-laki."

"Aku tahu." Minato berhenti bicara dan kembali menatap langit. "Kalau aku bertemu denganmu sebelum aku bertemu dengan Kushina, mungkin aku bersedia menjadi istrimu."

Naruto hampir saja tersedak cokelat yang sedang dimakannya. Ia menelan cemilan tadi susah payah. "Me—Menjadi istriku?" Suaranya mirip seperti cicitan tikus yang sedang panik.

Minato mengamati sang Uzumaki dengan lekat. "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukaimu! Sangat menyu—!"_—__Oh shit!_ Naruto bicara terlalu cepat dan terburu-buru. Ia bahkan tidak menyaring perkataannya terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana kalau Minato mengira ia menyukainya dalam konteks romantis? Sudah dapat dipastikan Minato akan salah paham dengan omongannya itu. "Ma—Maksudku, aku menyukaimu sebagai teman." Ia membetulkan ucapannya.

"Oh ya?" Pria itu tersenyum menawan—terlalu menawan—seakan-akan ia mencoba menggoda Naruto dengan cengirannya. "Tapi aku tidak. Aku ingin lebih dari teman." Suaranya terdengar pemaksa.

Naruto menelan air liurnya susah payah. "Uhh—bagaimana kalau sahabat karib? Sahabat dekat? Teman terbaik?" Tawarnya.

Raut wajah Minato berubah tidak suka. Ia menunjuk kotak cokelatnya. "Cokelat itu—"

Naruto berhenti makan, ia menawarkan cemilan manis tadi. "Kenapa? Kau mau?"

"Sudah aku masukkan _aphrodisiac_."

Sang Uzumaki tercengang. Cemilan tadi terlepas dari cengkraman jarinya. "Aphro—apa?"

"Obat perangsang." Jelas Minato lagi.

"Ke—Kenapa kau—"

Belum selesai Naruto bicara, Minato sudah bangkit dan duduk di atas pangkuan pemuda pirang itu. Tekanan di atas selangkangannya membuat Naruto melenguh kecil.

Minato tersenyum puas. "Sepertinya efeknya mulai bekerja." Kedua lengannya terjulur untuk memeluk leher sang Uzumaki. "Kau tahu, saat aku menyukai seseorang, aku pasti akan mengejarnya sampai dapat dan merebut hatinya."

"Tapi aku laki-laki, dan kau sudah punya istri."

"Tidak masalah kalau ini tetap menjadi rahasia." Minato mendekat, menekan dada Naruto dengan dadanya sendiri. Membuat pemuda pirang itu akhirnya terbaring di atas rumput dengan sosok sang ayah di atasnya. "Walaupun aku terlihat baik, tetapi aku punya sedikit sifat jahat."

"Maksudnya dengan menggodaku?" Ujar Naruto lagi. Ia hampir mendesah keras ketika Minato menggerakkan pantat di atas selangkangannya. Membetulkan posisi duduk.

"Ya, itu, sifat penggoda." Minato tersenyum kelewat menawan. Tapi sekarang, di mata Naruto, senyum itu sangat mengerikan. Salah-salah, kau bisa masuk ke dalam perangkap penggodanya yang licik.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal ini. Kau itu adalah ay—Ahhkk!" Erangan dari mulutnya meluncur keluar saat Minato menggesekkan selangkangan mereka berdua. Menghentikan kalimat pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun, Naruto." Minato bersikeras. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan kemudian melahap bibir sang Uzumaki. "Malam ini, biarkan kita bersenang-senang dulu." Bisiknya pelan, kembali menyapu lembut mulut Naruto dengan kecupan ringan.

Pemuda pirang itu terbuai sejenak. Merasakan usapan lembut bibir sang ayah di mulutnya. Tenaganya mulai melemah seiring efek _aphrodisiac_ yang menjalar di dalam tubuhnya. Membuat lututnya seakan-akan terbuat dari _jelly_ dan tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

Minato melepaskan ciumannya sejenak dan menyapu air liur di sudut bibirnya. "Kau suka, Naruto?"

Pertanyaan bodoh itu membuat Naruto memutar bola matanya dengan jengkel. Bagaimana mungkin dia suka ciuman itu? _For fuck's sake!_ Dia sama sekali tidak terangsang berciuman dengan ayahnya sendiri, berbeda kalau orang yang menciumnya adalah Sasuke.

_Shit!_ Seandainya saja ia menuruti ucapan Sasuke, kejadian seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Minato bergerak menyamankan posisi duduknya di atas selangkangan Naruto, gesekkan itu lagi-lagi membuat sang Uzumaki melenguh kecil. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis pemuda pirang itu, namun Minato berbaik hati mengusapnya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Keringatmu sangat banyak. Apa kau gugup?" Tanyanya lembut.

Naruto menggeleng panik. "Aku ketakutan." Jujurnya.

Minato tertawa renyah. Tawa yang cukup bersahabat, kalau saja ia sedang tidak menjebak Naruto sekarang dengan membawa sekotak cokelat berbumbu obat perangsang.

"Tidak perlu takut. Aku suka dengan sifatmu yang benar-benar mirip Kushina." Ia mencondongkan wajahnya. "Bisakah kita berciuman lagi?" Tanyanya.

Belum sempat Naruto menolak, mulutnya sudah dibungkam dengan lumatan bibir sang ayah. Ia bahkan bisa mencium aroma parfum jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu. Wangi yang sangat enak dan cukup menggoda.

_**BLAARR!**_—Bom asap meledak tiba-tiba di samping Minato, membutakan pandangan pria itu untuk sejenak. Dan di detik selanjutnya, sosok Naruto yang berada di bawah tindihannya sudah menghilang. Tergantikan oleh satu batang pohon kering.

Minato mendecih pelan dan menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada sesosok bayangan yang melesat menembus hutan sembari membawa kabur Naruto dan melompat menjauh dari jangkauan pria Namikaze itu. Sebenarnya, Minato bisa saja dengan mudah mengejar sosok tadi, namun ia memilih untuk tetap diam di tempat.

Ia butuh menyegarkan otak dan memulihkan pikiran kotornya. Bagaimana ia mengingat dengan jelas beberapa menit yang lalu ia sempat menggoda pemuda asing dan hampir berselingkuh di belakang Kushina.

Yeah!—Minato yakin dirinya sudah gila.

Gila karena pesona Naruto.

.

.

Naruto mengerang pelan. Ia bergerak kecil di belakang punggung seseorang. Rasa pusing masih menguasai kepalanya, ia yakin ini karena efek samping kelebihan _aphrodisiac_. Samar-samar, ia melihat rambut raven di hadapannya. Sasuke sedang menggendongnya keluar dari hutan dengan melompati dahan pohon.

"Sa—Sasuke?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil hanya melirik sekilas dengan ekor matanya ke arah punggung. Ia mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Apa sekarang kau sudah sadar betapa berbahayanya ayahmu itu, Dobe?"

"Ayahku tidak berbahaya, dia hanya sedikit—err—bernafsu?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, jengkel. Ia malas berdebat dengan pemuda itu dan memilih langsung melompat ke kamar mereka di kediaman Uzumaki. Sasuke melepaskan Naruto dengan kasar ke lantai kamar, membiarkan pemuda itu terjerembab jatuh.

Naruto mengerang kecil, meringkuk di lantai menutupi selangkangannya. Ia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah kamar dan langsung terkejut saat melihat sosok Tsunade yang tengah bersender angkuh di sisi pintu.

"Ne—Nenek Tsunade?"

Wanita cantik itu melotot galak. "Jaga mulutmu, Bocah. Aku tidak setua itu hingga dipanggil nenek." Kesalnya.

Naruto melemparkan pandangannya dari wanita itu ke arah Sasuke, matanya seakan-akan berkata _'sedang apa wanita itu di kamar ini?'_.

"Aku sudah memberitahu segalanya pada nona Tsunade." Sasuke membuka suara.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, kaget. "Kau—apa?"

"Nona Tsunade mencurigai kita dan akhirnya aku terpasa membeberkan segalanya."

"Termasuk_ time-travel_ kita?"

"Ya. Semuanya."

Naruto hampir mencekik Sasuke kalau saja ia sedang tidak meringkuk di lantai menutupi selangkangannya.

_Shit!_—Kenapa Sasuke memberitahu segalanya pada nona Tsunade di masa ini?! Itu bisa merubah masa depan!

Seolah-olah bisa membaca raut wajah dan pikiran Naruto, Sasuke kembali membuka suara. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir tantang masa depan. Lagipula aku hanya memberitahu nona Tsunade, dan mungkin ia bisa membuat mesin waktu untuk mengembalikan kita ke masa depan." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Tunggu, tunggu—jadi kau memberitahu nenek Tsunade agar dia bisa membantu kita, begitu?"

Sebelum pertanyaan Naruto dijawab oleh Sasuke, Tsunade lebih dulu menyela dengan cepat. "Sejujurnya saja, aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana cara membuat mesin waktu." Ia menyilangkan tangannya. "Dan aku tidak menyangka kalau diriku di masa depan sangat pintar dan berbakat."

Naruto mendengus mendengar wanita itu memuji dirinya sendiri. Baginya, Tsunade adalah nenek-nenek keras kepala yang haus akan ilmu pengetahuan. Apa bagusnya hal itu?!

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Naruto kembali membuka suara. "Tetap akan membantu kami atau menyerah membuat mesin waktu?"

"_Well_—" Tsunade mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan ujung sepatunya. "—Mungkin aku akan mencoba membuat mesin waktu. Beri aku waktu beberapa hari, oke?"

"Beberapa hari? Kau yakin bisa melakukannya? Membuat mesin wkatu membutuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan atau mungkin bertahun-tahun." Jelas sang Uzumaki lagi.

Wanita itu mendengus sebentar. "Aku tidak bodoh sepertimu, Bocah. Aku jenius dan berbakat." Ia berbalik. "Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Hari sudah sangat malam."

"Uhm, nona Tsunade." Sasuke memanggil. "Tentang kami yang datang dari masa depan, bisakah anda—"

"Ya, ya, ya—" Tsunade mengibaskan satu tangannya dengan cepat. "—Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membocorkan rahasia kalian pada siapapun."

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Daripada itu—" Mata genit Tsunade melirik ke arah selangkangan Naruto. "—Sebaiknya kau membantu temanmu itu untuk 'tenang'. Aku takut kalau ia lama-lama dalam kondisi seperti itu, ia bisa impoten seumur hidup."

"Ja—Jangan seenaknya ya, nenek sialan! Aku tidak mungkin impoten!" Kesal Naruto.

Tsunade tergelak, kemudian melambai pelan. "Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa." Ia melenggang keluar kamar, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang bernapas lega karena rahasia mereka tetap aman.

Naruto mendesah panjang, ia cukup senang bisa mempercayakan rahasia mereka pada Tsunade, tetapi di sisi lain ia masih punya masalah yang lebih serius. Yaitu ereksinya yang belum reda. _Shit!_

Sasuke yang sedang duduk di atas futonnya, melemparkan tatapannya ke arah Naruto. Alisnya sedikit berkerut.

"Masih ereksi?" Tanyanya lugu.

Naruto melotot galak. "_Well, no shit Sherlock!_ Apa kau tidak punya ide untuk membantuku?"

"Hmm—" Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Detik selanjutnya ia bangkit dan bergerak menuju ke arah Naruto. "Sini aku bantu."

Sang Uzumaki terdiam. Matanya membulat lebar. "Me—membantu?" Pikiran kotornya mulai menjadi-jadi. Namun sebelum senyumnya terkembang, selangkangannya sudah lebih dahulu ditendang oleh Sasuke dengan suara _**-Buagh!-**_ yang cukup menyakitkan.

Naruto menjerit sunyi. Rasa perih yang benar-benar mengerikan membuatnya hampir pingsan mendadak. Tubuhnya bergelung di lantai dengan gemetaran sembari menutupi selangkangan yang berdenyut sakit.

"Te—Temeee!" Ia mengerang, menggertakkan giginya kesal. Matanya mendelik penuh amarah.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menyahut dengan tenang dan angkuh. "Bukankah aku sudah membantumu? Itu cara tercepat agar milikmu berhenti ereksi." Jelasnya lagi.

"KAU MEMBUATKU IMPOTEN, BRENGSEK!"

"Berhenti meracau, Idiot. Tidak ada orang yang impoten hanya karena ditendang di selangkangan."

"Yeah! Dan aku orang pertama yang bisa impoten karena itu!"

"Berbanggalah kalau begitu." Sahut Sasuke lagi, tidak peduli.

Naruto mendecih sinis, benci dengan sikap semena-mena sang Uchiha. Ia mencoba duduk di lantai sembari mengatur napasnya. "Keluarlah sebentar, Sasuke. Aku perlu menenangkan diriku." Perintahnya.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. "Maksudmu, kau ingin onani? Disini? Di kamar ini?"

"Memangnya dimana lagi?!" Bentak Naruto jengkel.

"Lakukan di kamar mandi. Aku ingin tidur." Desak sang Uchiha, seenaknya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengerang jengkel. "Aku tidak bisa! Aku perlu melakukannya sekarang! Di detik ini juga!"

Sasuke melempar _death glare_ andalannya, sayangnya hal itu tidak berguna saat menghadapi tatapan kesal sang Uzumaki. Jalan terakhirnya, pemuda raven itu terpaksa membiarkan Naruto melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. "Terserah kau saja. Tetapi aku tidak akan pergi dari kamar ini." Angkuhnya.

Naruto menggeram, namun tidak membantah. "_Fine!_ Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku mendesah." Ancamnya.

"Hn. Mendesahlah sesukamu, Dobe. Aku tidak peduli." Ujar Sasuke lagi seraya masuk ke dalam selimutnya.

Naruto menggerutu. Ia duduk di atas futonnya yang tepat bersebelahan dengan futon milik Sasuke. Secara perlahan, tangannya menurunkan celana miliknya dan membebaskan kejantanannya dari ruang sempit tersebut.

Penis ereksi dengan ujung yang basah karena precum terpampang. Sesekali berdenyut seakan-akan ingin segera melepaskan seluruh hasrat yang tertahan di testikelnya.

Naruto mencengkram miliknya dengan lembut dan mengocoknya perlahan. Gesekan daging ereksi dengan cairan precum memperdengarkan suara becek yang menggoda. Sang Uzumaki mendesah pelan, ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai berfantasi.

Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya bergerak tidak nyaman di balik selimut. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal kuat-kuat, berharap desahan menyebalkan itu segera berhenti. _For fuck's sake!_ Ini siksaan yang mengerikan! Sasuke hanya ingin beristirahat dengan tenang! Tidak bisakah ia tidur tanpa harus mendengar suara si idiot Naruto?!

_God damn it!_

"Hhh—hhh—" Naruto bernapas berat. Tangannya masih setia mengelus kejantanannya sendiri. Sesekali jari telunjuknya bermain di ujung penis dengan precum yang menetes. Mata birunya melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sang Uchiha sedang memunggunginya sembari bergelung di dalam selimut.

Sejujurnya saja, Naruto ingin sekali Sasuke bisa membantunya onani. Mungkin dengan _blow job_ atau _hand job_? Yang mana saja tidak penting, asalkan orang itu adalah Sasuke, maka ia pasti akan cepat keluar, dan siksaan ini segera berakhir.

"Sasu—hhh—ahh—" Naruto mendesah pelan. Sepelan yang dia bisa. Otaknya sedang berfantasi membayangkan sang Uchiha sedang meliuk menggoda dihadapannya. Mempelihatkan tubuhnya yang putih mulus.

Kocokan dipercepat. Deru napasnya semakin berat. Dan mulutnya tanpa henti terus memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasu—hhh—_fuck!_—Sasu—"

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP, IDIOT!" _Sang Uchiha menyingkap selimutnya sembari meraung dengan ganas. Baru kali ini, ia merasa kesal setengah hidup melihat kebodohan pemuda pirang itu.

Manusia tidak tahu malu! Tidak sadarkah kalau objek fantasinya tengah beristirahat di sampingnya?! Tepat di sisi futonnya?! Dan BELUM TIDUR SAMA SEKALI?!

Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tidur, kalau setiap detiknya ia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Naruto? Itu hal yang paling mengerikan, menjijikan dan menakutkan sepanjang sejarah! Ia memang sudah sadar kalau sebenarnya Naruto menyukainya, tetapi bisakah tidak membuatnya menjadi objek fantasi onani?! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya muak!

Sasuke melemparkan _death glare_-nya yang paling mematikan. Tanda ia benar-benar jengkel. Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu hanya terdiam kaku.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu kalau aku akan mendesah?" Kata Naruto, memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan mengerikan itu.

"Yeah, tapi kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau mendesah sambil memanggil namaku!"

"_Well_, kau tidak bertanya." Jawab Naruto lagi, enteng.

Sasuke geram. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menonjok wajah yang menjijikan itu. Namun demi harga dirinya yang tinggi, Sasuke memilih bangkit dari futon dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya terpaku heran. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Tidur di luar."

"Kenapa tidak disini saja?"

Sasuke kembali menoleh dengan wajah bengis. "Aku tidak mau mendengar suara jelekmu itu, Bodoh." Desisnya rendah.

"Ta—Tapi..." Naruto bangkit dengan cepat dan menarik tangan Sasuke. Yang ditarik semakin mendelik sinis.

"Lepaskan aku, Idiot!"

"Tidak akan." Pemuda pirang itu membanting tubuh Sasuke ke futon miliknya. Menindihi sang Uchiha dengan berat tubuhnya.

Melihat _alarm_ bahaya di kepalanya berbunyi nyaring, Sasuke dengan cepat menarik kakinya dan menendang selangkangan Naruto dengan sangat kuat. Cukup untuk membuat pemuda pirang itu kembali meringkuk gemetaran di lantai sambil meringis kesakitan.

Sasuke mendecih, dan kembali bangkit. Namun baru satu langkah berjalan, kakinya sudah ditangkap oleh Naruto.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi." Ujar pemuda pirang itu lagi, keras kepala.

Sasuke melirik angkuh. "Kau tidak berhak memerintahku, Idiot."

"_Oh come on_, Sasuke. Kau sudah terlambat untuk mengatakan tidak, sekarang aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Apa?!" Suara pemuda raven itu meninggi. "—Aku tidak sudi membantumu!"

"Ayolah, Sasuke, aku mohon. Bukan bantuan yang sulit kok, hanya—" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya dan melirik ke arah selangkangannya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja merasakan hawa yang benar-benar berbahaya. Ia menarik pergelangan kakinya dari cengkraman sang Uzumaki. "Ja—Jangan bodoh! Aku benar-benar tidak sudi membantumu ejakulasi. Titik!"

Sasuke menggeram. Kilatan emosi terlihat di pantulan matanya. Namun geraman itu hanya ditanggapi Naruto dengan tatapan lurus yang langsung bertabrakan dengan onyx hitam milik sang raven. Pandangan seorang pemimpin yang tidak ingin perintahnya dibantah.

Ya, Naruto mengeluarkan tatapan hokagenya. Yang berarti, dia sama sekali tidak ingin penolakan.

Sasuke mendecih, memalingkan wajah. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Ia akhirnya setuju. "—Tetapi hanya menggunakan kakiku." Lanjutnya dengan penegasan.

"Kaki?" Naruto membeo heran.

"Berhenti bertanya, Idiot. Cukup lepaskan saja celanamu." Tegas sang Uchiha.

Naruto menurut tanpa membantah. Ia segera melepaskan celananya dan kembali duduk di lantai.

Sasuke mendengus kecil dan mulai menggerakkan kakinya untuk menyentuh kejantanan pemuda pirang itu. Sentuhan kecil yang sangat nyaman. Jari kakinya menelusuri batang ereksi Naruto dengan lembut dan berhenti di ujungnya. Membiarkan cairan precum membasahi sela-sela jari kakinya.

Naruto mendesah rendah sembari memejamkan matanya. Menikmati penisnya yang berdenyut saat di jepit oleh sela kaki Sasuke. Ia merasakan precumnya terus keluar tanpa henti. Rangsangan yang benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Sasu—hhh—" Naruto bergumam rendah. Kepalanya mendongak untuk menatap sang Uchiha. Namun yang ditatap hanya menampilkan wajah bosan. Sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Kau—hhh—tidak terangsang?" Naruto bertanya disela-sela desahanya.

"Kenapa aku harus terangsang? Kau malah membuatku jijik." Dengus Sasuke.

Naruto menyentuh kaki Sasuke, menyingkirkannya dari atas selangkangannya. "Aku ingin dirimu." Ia bangkit perlahan, menarik tangan sang Uchiha untuk mendekat. "Menciummu dan menyetubuhimu."

Cukup sudah! Kalimat Naruto terlalu melecehkan dirinya!

Sasuke muak!

Dengan kesal dan marah, sang Uchiha muda itu langsung menginjak kejantanan Naruto dengan kuat. Cukup untuk membuat pemuda pirang itu menjerit sunyi sembari meringkuk di lantai menutupi aset berharganya.

Sasuke mendengus sinis. "Dasar manusia rendahan. Di beri hati minta jantung."

Naruto masih mengerang kesakitan di lantai. Ia mendelik ke arah Sasuke dengan bengis. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek?! Kau ingin membuatku impoten ya?!"

"Orang bodoh sepertimu tidak akan bisa impoten, bersyukurlah." Ketus Sasuke lagi, tidak peduli. "Aku ingin tidur. Jadi diamlah dan berhenti melakukan hal aneh itu." Lanjutnya lagi seraya masuk ke dalam futon kembali.

Namun baru saja Sasuke ingin merebahkan dirinya di atas futon, beberapa tali langsung melilit tubuhnya dengan sampul yang kencang. Mengikat tangan, badan, serta kakinya.

Dibelakangnya, Naruto menyeringai tipis karena berhasil menangkap sang Uchiha dengan jutsu talinya. Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan tali tersebut langsung mengangkat tubuh Sasuke ke atas, melayang dari lantai kamar.

"Lepaskan aku, Dobe! Bercandaanmu tidak lucu!" Teriak Sasuke marah.

Naruto berdiri di depan pemuda itu sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, sikap angkuh dan puas. "Seorang hokage tidak suka dibantah, Sasuke." Desisnya dengan suara rendah. "Apa yang aku katakan, itu yang harus dikerjakan." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke melempar tatapan bengisnya. "Aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu." Desisnya seraya berusaha berontak dari lilitan tersebut. Namun semakin ia meronta, semakin kuat tali itu mengikatnya. Membuat pergelangan tangan, kaki, serta tubuhnya nyeri.

Naruto menjetikkan jarinya dan tali-tali tersebut bergerak untuk menarik pakaian Sasuke, melepaskannya dengan paksa. Beberapa tali bahkan menjalar di bagian betis dan paha Sasuke, memaksa pemuda itu untuk membuka lebar selangkangannya. Ia terikat di udara dengan pose yang sangat memalukan bagi seorang Uchiha, terlebih lagi dalam keadaan telanjang bulat seperti ini.

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan bengisnya. Ia tidak bisa berteriak minta tolong, lagipula ia tidak mau ditemukan oleh Kushina dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hal itu bisa menjadi aib seumur hidup.

"Kalau kau menuruti ucapanku, mungkin aku akan membebaskanmu." Ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum angkuh. Berdiri di depan Sasuke seraya melipat kedua tangannya.

Sasuke melempar tatapan paling tajamnya. "Siapa yang sudi menuruti ucapan hokage cabul sepertimu."

"Jawaban yang salah, Sasuke." Naruto mendekat perlahan. Tangannya membelai paha putih Sasuke dengan lembut. "Jangan bersikap arogan sekarang, situasimu sangat tidak menguntungkan." Ujarnya lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Naruto merasa menang. Pemuda pirang itu mendekat seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher sang Uchiha. Mengendus aroma mint yang keluar dari tubuh putih tersebut. Aroma yang sangat memabukkan dan juga merangsang.

"Berhenti mengendusku, Idiot. Kau seperti anjingnya Kakashi." Geram Sasuke tidak nyaman.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Mungkin kau benar. Aku sekarang mirip seekor anjing yang berada di dalam masa kawin." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Sasuke. Lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilat sisi telinga sang Uchiha dan bergerak meliuk turun ke perpotongan leher. Menghisap bagian putih itu dengan _kissmark_ berwarna merah yang cukup jelas.

"Ini termasuk pelecehan." Suara Sasuke masih terdengar tenang, tetapi napasnya mulai terengah-engah ketika pemuda pirang itu mulai menggerakkan lidahnya menuju area putingnya. "Hukum di Konoha mengatakan bahwa seorang pemerkosa akan dijatuhi hukuman gantung."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto terdengar tidak tertarik. Kedua tangannya bergerak ke bongkahan kenyal pantat Sasuke dan meremasnya dengan gemas. Ia berhenti menjilat dan menatap sang Uchiha dengan seringai jahilnya. "Aku bisa menghapus hukum itu semudah aku mencuci tanganku." Sambungnya lagi, berkuasa.

"Itu penyalahgunaan jabatan, Idiot." Balas Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli." Naruto membuka mulutnya dan menyedot habis bagian dada kiri Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu memalingkan wajah sembari menahan erangan.

"Be—Berhenti...hhh..." Sasuke terengah-engah saat birahinya mulai meluap tidak terkendali. Memenuhi bagian bawah selatan tubuhnya dengan aliran darah.

Tentu saja permintaan itu tidak dihiraukan oleh Naruto. Sang hokage sibuk bermain dengan puting yang sudah mengeras tersebut. Meliukkan lidah dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar di udara. Ia mencengkram tali yang melilit pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat, berusaha untuk tetap mengontrol keseimbangan tubuhnya. Sedangkan dihadapannya, Naruto tengah sibuk menggigit dan menjilat dada sang Uchiha layaknya bayi yang kelaparan.

"Hen—Hentikan, Naruto... Hhh ... Kau gila..." Erang Sasuke lagi dengan jantung yang terus berdegup kencang.

Naruto melepaskan kulumannya di puting sang Uchiha dan kembali menyeringai. "Kau menyukai perlakuanku 'kan?" Godanya, jahil.

Sasuke mendelik bengis. "Siapa yang suka dengan perlakuan mesummu itu?!"

"Jangan bohong, Sasuke." Tangan sang hokage bergerak menyusuri bagian dada, perut dan pinggul Sasuke, lalu berhenti tepat di atas selangkangan pemuda itu. "...Penismu terlihat senang dengan sentuhanku." Ujarnya lagi seraya menyentuh lubang urinal Sasuke yang terus mengeluarkan precum.

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak kecil ketika jari-jari _tan_ itu menggelitiki batang kejantanannya. Bermain-main dengan cairan precum-nya yang cair dan bening.

Naruto yang melihat kalau Sasuke sudah tenggelam dalam permainan tangannya langsung menyeringai senang. Ia mencengkram lembut batang penis itu dan mengocoknya dengan cepat, sanggup untuk membuat sang Uchiha kembali tercekat sesaat.

"Ahhk!—hhh—Naru—" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, mencoba menghentikan libidonya yang terus meningkat. Namun hal itu percuma saja, sebab sentuhan sang dominan benar-benar memabukkan. Ia bisa merasakan kalau aliran darahnya terpompa ke arah bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya, mencoba mengendus dalam-dalam aroma _mint _dari perpotongan leher sang onyx. Mengecupnya lembut dan meninggalkan _kissmark_ merah disana.

"Naruto—hhh—hentikan—" Sasuke mencengkram tali yang melilit tangannya dengan kuat.

Permintaan pemuda raven itu sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Naruto. Sang Uzumaki malah sibuk menciumi leher dan bibirnya dengan agresif. Ia melepaskan cumbuannya ketika libidonya sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Ia segera meludahi kedua jari tangannya kemudian mengelus lubang anal Sasuke dengan tidak sabaran.

Sasuke menggeleng keras. "Hentikan, Idiot!"

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke—hhh—aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Jawab Naruto dengan suara berat penuh nafsu. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara jantungnya sendiri yang berdegup kencang ketika kedua jarinya mulai masuk perlahan ke dalam lubang anus pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke tercekat saat dua jari sang dominan mulai bergerak memenuhi bagian bawah tubuhnya, bergerak membuka dan menutup layaknya gunting di dalam pantatnya. Mengelus dinding rektum dan prostatnya.

"Hhh—hentikan—sakit—" Sasuke memohon. Namun bagi Naruto, kalimat itu merupakan dengungan surga di telinganya, membuatnya terangsang sampai di titik maksimal. Tidakkah Sasuke tahu kalau ia suka saat melihat pemuda itu memohon? Terlihat sangat rapuh dan kecil.

Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya penuh nafsu, tanda-tanda ia mulai menikmati permainan panas mereka. Dengan sigap, ia mengeluarkan dua jarinya di dalam lubang anus itu dan menggantinya dengan benda yang lebih besar, panjang dan berotot. Walaupun ia sadar kalau lubang Sasuke masih belum terbuka lebar, tetapi ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan birahinya. Otaknya memikirkan bagaimana rektum itu akan mencengkram dan memijat penisnya dengan kuat dan hangat semakin membuatnya bergairah.

Naruto kembali meludahi tangannya dan melumasi kepala penisnya dengan air liur sebagai pelicin. Kemudian mendekatkan ujung kejantanannya tepat di cincin anus Sasuke yang berkedut.

Sang Uchiha bisa merasakan benda tumpul Naruto tengah menggesek liang analnya, seakan-akan memberikan salam perkenalan terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki tubuhnya.

Sasuke mencoba menatap ke bawah, dimana lubang pantatnya sedang dalam bahaya. "Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku sekarang!" Serunya marah. Tangan dan kakinya mencoba meronta kuat, namun tali itu seperti punya pemikiran sendiri dan malah mengikatnya semakin kencang.

"Jangan berusaha berontak, Sasuke. Nikmati saja sentuhanku, Aku akan membuatmu puas." Ucapnya dengan deru napas yang tersengal-sengal tidak beraturan. Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa kelereng biru di hadapannya itu berkabut dengan hawa nafsu serta birahi, membuat tatapan sang Uzumaki nampak liar.

Kedua tangan Naruto memegangi pinggul Sasuke dengan kuat, kemudian mendesak maju untuk memasukkan daging ereksinya ke dalam liang hangat itu. Ia mendorong pinggulnya secara perlahan, menikmati setiap remasan dan cengkraman rektum yang ketat tersebut.

Sasuke melempar kepalanya ke belakang ketika rasa sakit dan perih mulai merayapi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Suaranya tercekat dengan jeritan sunyi saat seluruh batang penis Naruto yang besar sudah memenuhi rongga anusnya. Mendominasi tubuhnya. Ia berusaha mendorong benda itu keluar dari liang anusnya, tetapi remasan otot rektumnya malah semakin membuat sang dominan mendesis nikmat.

"Ahhk!—Lubangmu sempit." Pemuda pirang menggeram rendah sembari menghentak perlahan.

"Naruto—Akh!—Sakit!" Sasuke mencoba berontak, namun setiap gerakan yang dibuatnya semakin menambah parah rasa sakit di bagian pantatnya.

Sang dominan melenguh nikmat merasakan pijtan kuat di bagian penisnya. Hangat dan juga basah. Benar-benar sensasi yang membuat jantungnya melompat-lompat senang. Ia bergerak dalam tempo lambat, tidak ingin terlalu terburu-buru menikmati liang surgawi itu. Tangan kanannya menarik leher sang Uchiha dan melumat bibir pemuda raven itu dengan rakus.

"Nghmp!—Sasuke—hhh—" Lidahnya bergerak masuk. Mencoba menjilat rongga mulut Sasuke tidak sabaran, seakan-akan ia perlu menghisap seluruh air liur pemuda itu untuk bertahan hidup.

Sasuke mengerang. Bibirnya terbuka pasrah saat Naruto terus menjilati lidah dan langit-langit mulutnya. Ia mencoba mempertahankan kewarasannya, namun tubuhnya mempunyai pemikiran lain, yaitu ingin menikmati rangsangan yang diberikan oleh sang dominan. Dan hal tersebut sukses menjungkir balikkan libido serta akal sehatnya.

Sang Uchiha bisa merasakan bahwa ciuman Naruto sangatlah agresif dan bar-bar, khas seorang sang pendominan. Lidahnya dipaksa bergerak dan saling menjilat, beberapa kali gigi mereka berbenturan dengan cukup keras namun hal tersebut tidak menghentikan aksi pemuda pirang itu.

Hisapan dan jilatan terus dilakukan. Suara decak saliva menambah ramai persetubuhan mereka. Sesekali erangan kecil keluar dari mulut Sasuke saat rangsangan itu mulai bergerak menambah kenikmatan pada selangkangannya.

Naruto melenguh kecil setiap dinding rektum pemuda raven itu menghimpit batang penisnya dengan kuat. Ia menyukai setiap sensasi yang diberikan pemuda itu. Ciumannnya, rasa manis salivanya, dan juga remasan anusnya, semua itu benar-benar membangkitkan birahi Naruto yang menggebu-gebu.

Setelah puas memagut bibir Sasuke, Naruto langsung melepaskan kecupannya dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada selangkangannya. "Aku akan bergerak—hhh—sekarang." Ucapnya seraya menarik pinggulnya mundur secara perlahan, kemudian mendorong masuk dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aghhk!" Serangan Naruto membuat suara Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokan. Tubuh putih mulusnya bergetar hebat menahan rasa sakit saat benda besar berotot itu menggesek dinding rektumnya. Mengocok bagian organ dalamnya. "Akh!—Naruto!—Ahh!" Ia mendesah, kedua tangannya berpegangan kuat pada tali yang mengikat tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan badannya tersentak ke atas dan ke bawah dengan cepat saat Naruto terus menyodoknya tanpa henti.

"Ahh—Sasuke, lubangmu sempit—hhh—_fuck!_" Naruto mendesah hebat sembari terus menghempaskan selangkangannya ke liang anal tersebut. Menghajar dinding rektum serta prostat sang Uchiha dengan kuat.

Sasuke bisa mendengar bunyi becek dan basah dari lubang anusnya akibat sodokan penis sang dominan yang licin karena precum. Suasana kamar yang tadinya sepi berubah meriah dengan suara vulgar tersebut. Bahkan desahan dan erangan juga ikut andil menambah panas pergulatan mereka.

Tubuh ramping Sasuke tersentak tidak beraturan ketika sang dominan terus menggagahinya tanpa kenal lelah. Bulir keringat membasahi tubuh putihnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin erotis di mata sang Uzumaki. Mata hitamnya terpejam erat saat merasakan prostatnya disodok dengan brutal, membuat tubuhnya semakin tidak berdaya dibawah jajahan pemuda pirang itu.

"_Stop!_—Akh!—Naru—Hmphh!" Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan pagutan yang dalam. Kembali memberikan ciuman panas yang sekali lagi mengocok akal sehatnya.

Tusukan dilakukan terus menerus. Penis sang dominan maju-mundur dengan brutal dan liar, menikmati lubang basah Sasuke. Himpitan dan pijatan rektum sang Uchiha benar-benar memanjakan kejantannya yang sejak tadi berdenyut keras. Di dalam sana, ia bisa merasakan kepala penisnya bergesekan dengan titik prostat pemuda raven itu. Merasakan betapa licin dan hangatnya lubang tersebut.

Sasuke mendesah hebat ketika sang dominan terus menerus menghajar prostatnya tanpa henti, memberikan aliran listrik statis ke seluruh bagian selangkangannya. Onyx nya bisa melihat kalau organ vitalnya tengah berdiri tegak dan bergoyang tidak tentu arah seiring hentakkan liar pemuda pirang itu. Menumpahkan beberapa cipratan tetes precum ke bagian perutnya.

"Naruto!—Ahhh!—" Otaknya mencoba menyangkal kenikmatan itu, tetapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong. Penis dan anusnya menyukai persetubuhan yang mereka lakukan. Memikirkan bahwa tubuhnya tidak berdaya saat diperkosa oleh Naruto membuatnya semakin terangsang. Menyapu segala pemikiran rasionalnya dan hanya menyisakan hawa nafsu.

"Naruto, lepaskan ikatanku—hhh—aku berjanji tidak akan kabur—hhh—" Ucap Sasuke disela desahannya.

Pemuda raven itu mencoba menyerah dengan keadaan dan membiarkan Naruto untuk menikmati tubuhnya. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk berontak setelah menyadari bahwa dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang.

Sang dominan yang mendengar hal itu langsung menghentikan sodokannya. Ia menatap iris Sasuke dengan lekat dan tajam. Tidak ada warna biru cerah yang terpantul di matanya, melainkan pantulan nafsu yang tidak berujung.

Sasuke tidak mengerti arti pandangan itu, namun ia paham betul bahwa tatapan itu merupakan keinginan untuk mendominasi. Lihat saja sosok Naruto sekarang, pemuda pirang itu membiarkan keringat membasahi rambut serta tubuhnya, memperlihatkan kesan liar dengan rambut _spiky_ pirang yang berantakan dan kulit_ tan_ berkilat eksotis. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap dan memiliki otot terlatih layaknya seorang tentara itu sanggup membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan langsung tergoda, tidak terkecuali Sasuke. Ditambah, rahang tegas dengan leher yang kokoh serta mata _blue ocean_ yang jernih itu membuat pesona dirinya semakin tak terkalahkan.

Naruto memiliki aura berkuasa yang tak terbantahkan. Keinginan untuk menjajah. Seakan-akan apapun yang dilakukannya adalah sebuah perintah yang tidak bisa ditolak, bahkan oleh Sasuke sekalipun.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu—" Naruto angkat suara. Terdengar berat dan menggelitik sensor pendengaran sang Uchiha. "—Kali ini aku ingin permainan yang kasar." Lanjutnya lagi.

Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya apa maksud pemuda itu, Naruto sudah lebih dahulu menjentikan jarinya, dan selanjutnya sebuah tali kembali mencengkram sang Uchiha. Melilit kuat tepat di leher pemuda raven tersebut.

"Ghkk!—Akhh!" Sasuke bergerak panik di udara. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyingkirkan tali yang melilit lehernya, sebab kedua tangan, kaki dan tubuhnya sedang diikat dengan kuat. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah berontak liar dengan sekuat tenaga.

Naruto menikmati wajah sekarat Sasuke, ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum kembali menggenjot kembali lubang anus tersebut. Sang dominan menggeram, menikmati remasan kuat anal becek itu.

"Ahhk! _Yes!__—__Fuck!_—Benar-benar nikmat!" Naruto meracau tanpa henti. Pinggulnya terus menyodok dengan brutal, menghajar dinding rektum sang Uchiha tanpa ampun.

Sedangkan Sasuke mencoba sekuat tenaga mengambil oksigen untuk asupan paru-parunya yang menipis. Tenaganya mulai melemah seiring genjotan liar sang dominan di liang analnya. Matanya terbalik dan mulutnya terbuka dengan lidah licin yang terjulur keluar, sedangkan tubuhnya tersentak ke atas dan ke bawah tanpa henti, seakan-akan ia tengah disodok oleh mesin yang tidak kenal lelah.

Sasuke pasrah saat ia mulai bernapas pendek-pendek. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa dirinya sekarat, tapi rasa nikmat di prostatnya tidak menghentikan kejantanannya untuk tetap menegang.

Tubuh pemuda raven itu mengejang saat oksigen terus menipis dan napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal pendek. Membuat suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Aghk!—Khh!"

Naruto menyeringai senang. Ia menikmati melihat wajah tersiksa pemuda raven itu. Sangat erotis dan menggairahkan. Kepalanya tercondong untuk berbisik ke telinga Sasuke.

"Bagaimana rasanya sekarat, Sasuke?—hhh—disetubuhi olehku dan dicekik disaat bersamaan, bukankah rasanya nikmat, huh?" Desisnya pelan. Ia menampar pantat putih itu dan kembali menyodoknya kuat-kuat.

"Kgh!—Nar—Ghk!" Tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai sang dominan untuk menghentikan siksaannya, namun Naruto terlihat tidak peduli dan terus menggenjot liang analnya. Mata hitam itu sudah terbalik sekarat, mulutnya terbuka meneteskan air liur, dan lidah licinnya terjulur keluar, terlihat merangsang untuk disetubuhi.

Tangan putih itu berhenti berontak dan tenaganya mulai melemah. Lilitan tali di lehernya semakin kuat dan kuat, menyiksa paru-parunya. Ia pasrah saat dirinya digantung dan diperkosa layaknya mainan _sex_. Ia merasa hampir mati, namun di lain pihak rangsangan itu terus menghajar selangkangannya dengan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Penisnya mengeluarkan precum tanpa henti. Membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan seluruh desakan di bagian organ vitalnya tersebut.

Naruto terus menyodok anal Sasuke dengan cepat tanpa menyadari cairan hangat yang tumpah dari ujung lubang urinal pemuda raven itu layaknya air mancur.

Sang dominan melirik sekilas kemudian menyeringai tipis. "Kau mengencingi dirimu sendiri, Sasuke? Ahh, memalukan..." Tangannya mengocok batang kejantanan Sasuke yang seluruhnya basah oleh air mani. "...Tapi itu tidak masalah, sebab aku menyukaimu yang seperti ini."

"Ghkk!—Hhkk!" Sasuke tidak bisa berbicara lagi sebab napasnya sudah hampir habis.

Naruto menggeram dengan suara rendah saat miliknya mulai berdenyut tidak terkendali. "Jangan mati dulu, Sasuke—Ahhk!—aku masih ingin menikmati tubuhmu—hhh—" Ia berbisik seraya terus mempertahankan sodokannya.

Genjotan itu dilakukan tanpa henti, menghajar rektum Sasuke berkali-kali. Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya sembari mendesis nikmat. "Ahhh!—_Fuck!_—Aku mau keluar!" Ia menyodok terakhir kali sebelum menenggelamkan seluruh batang kelaminnya di dalam liang tersebut dan menyemprotkan seluruh spermanya di dalam sana.

Tepat ketika jantung Sasuke hampir berhenti berdetak, seluruh tali yang mengikat tubuh pemuda raven itu langsung terlepas dengan sendirinya. Jutsu tali Naruto berakhir dan sang Uchiha terjatuh ke lantai dengan suara _**-Bruak!-**_ yang cukup keras. Kembali ke bumi dan tidak lagi terlilit di udara.

"Ghok!—Ohok!—" Sasuke terbatuk, mencoba menormalkan jalan napasnya.

Jujur saja, ia sama sekali tidak suka diperlakukan kasar apalagi bermain dengan permainan_ bondage_.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung segera berjongkok di depan sang Uchiha dan menyentuh lembut dagu pemuda itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa permainanku terlalu kasar?" Tanyanya, khawatir.

Sasuke melirik sekilas. Sosok Naruto berubah yang tadinya liar kini terlihat normal. Tidak ada kilatan nafsu berlebih yang terpantul dari _ocean blue_ tersebut, hanya tatapan lembut seorang pemuda yang khawatir pada pasangannya.

Sauke mengangguk pelan. "Aku—hhh—tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah..." Naruto tersenyum teduh, benar-benar sangat menggoda. Hampir membuat wajah Sasuke memerah sempurna.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba untuk tidak bertatapan mata dengan pemuda pirang itu. "Kau sudah puas sekarang? Jadi menyingkirlah dariku." Ketusnya.

"Sejujurnya, ereksiku masih belum reda juga." Jawab Naruto.

"A—Apa?" Sasuke membelalak kaget. Ia melirik ke selangkangan sang Uzumaki dan menemukan penis pemuda itu yang masih kokoh tegak berdiri layaknya tiang bendera. "Apa kau gila?! Kau sudah menyiksaku! Memperkosaku! Dan ereksimu masih belum selesai juga?! Kau ini robot apa manusia?!"

"_Well_, kau juga masih ereksi." Naruto melirik penuh arti ke arah organ vital Sasuke yang basah dan licin.

Sasuke tersentak kaget. Ia mencoba menarik selimut untuk menutupi selangkangannya, namun gerakannya kurang cepat dari Naruto yang sudah terlebih dahulu menyambar alat kemaluannya itu.

"N—Naruto, apa yang—!"

"Aku akan membantumu ejakulasi." Naruto menyela cepat sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia mengelus penis sang Uchiha dengan hati-hati dan perlahan, seakan-akan seluruh bagian tubuh pemuda itu mudah pecah layaknya _porcelin_. Berbeda sekali dengan sikap kasarnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sasuke mengerang kecil sembari menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, namun hal itu segera dihentikan oleh Naruto. Sang Uzumaki menarik tangan Sasuke dan menggantinya dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Mereka berciuman untuk kesekian kalinya, bedanya sekarang, Naruto melakukan hal itu dengan sangat lembut. Membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup sangat kencang ketika ia merasakan lidah mereka berdua saling bergulat dengan air liur.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih penis sang dominan dan mengocoknya dari pangkal hingga ke ujung dengan pelan. Sekarang, ia bahkan tidak merasa jijik sama sekali sudah menyentuh selangkangan pemuda itu. Di otaknya, hanya ada nafsu dan birahi.

Naruto mendesak tubuh Sasuke. Ia mencondongkan badannya dan mendorong tubuh putih sang Uchiha untuk berbaring di atas futon mereka.

Tidak ada lagi tali. Tidak ada kekerasan. Dan tidak ada lagi paksaan.

Sasuke menerima setiap sentuhan pemuda pirang itu di kulitnya tanpa berusaha berontak. Kini mereka melakukannya dengan sangat lembut dan perlahan, seolah-olah tengah bercumbu dengan kekasih. Sasuke bahkan membuka bibirnya dengan senang hati dan membiarkan lidah basah Naruto menjilati setiap organ di dalam mulutnya itu. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi, lidah, langit-langit dan gusinya.

"Hmphh!—Nghmpph!" Sang Uchiha mendesah disela pagutan mereka. Sesekali saling menghisap air liur untuk menambah panas pergulatan mereka.

Naruto mendengus senang saat Sasuke membalas jilatannya tanpa berontak satu menit pun. Sepertinya ia tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk memperkosa pemuda raven itu terlebih dahulu dengan kasar sebelum bercinta dengan lembut. _Well_, kadang-kadang pikiran Sasuke sangat sulit untuk ditebak.

Jari Naruto bergerak untuk mengelus dan menepuk-nepuk ujung penis sang Uchiha dengan lembut. Bremain-main dengan cairan pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke mendesah dan mendorong bahu Naruto perlahan. "Jangan sentuh, penisku kotor."

"Tidak kotor, aku menyukainya." Balas Naruto sembari mengecup pipi dan leher pemuda raven itu.

"Tetapi—"

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu membungkam mulutnya dengan lumatan yang cepat. Sang Uchiha mendesah keras dan tanpa sadar melebarkan kedua pahanya, memberikan akses bagi Naruto untuk mendekatkan selangkangannya ke area pantat pemuda onyx itu.

Naruto terus menyibukkan Sasuke dengan ciumannya selagi tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh penisnya sendiri dan mendekatkan ke liang anus sang raven. Ia menggesek-gesekkan lubang urinalnya di goa hangat tersebut sebelum akhirnya mendorong pinggulnya untuk bergerak masuk.

"Hmph!—Nghmphh!" Sasuke tersentak kaget disela pagutan mereka saat merasakan sebuah benda besar berotot kembali memenuhi liang anusnya. Ia mendorong bahu sang dominan dan menatap ke bawah tubuhnya, dimana batang kejantanan Naruto sudah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang pantatnya itu.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan senyum tipis. "Kau suka melihat penisku memasuki lubang pantatmu, Sasuke?"

Sang raven tidak menjawab dan hanya mendesis pelan ketika benda berdenyut itu mulai menggesek dinding rektumnya. Ia mencengkram lengan Naruto, berusaha keras untuk tidak melemparkan seluruh akal sehat dari otaknya.

"Kau suka dengan sodokanku?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan pemuda pirang itu. "Ya, aku suka—hhh—aku bisa merasakan penismu berdenyut keras di dalam tubuhku—hhh—Naruto." Ucapnya dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Keringat menyelimuti wajah dan tubuh putih itu, membuatnya semakin eksotis dan menarik. Mata hitam yang sebelumnya tajam itu berubah menjadi sayu dengan pandangan pasrah, seakan-akan ia rela memberikan tubuhnya untuk disenggamai oleh penis Naruto. Sedangkan mulutnya terbuka dengan lidah licin yang terjulur, menampilkan sosok erotis sekaligus seduktif.

Naruto benar-benar terangsang hanya dengan melihat sosok Sasuke yang mengangkang dihadapannya. Menunjukkan alat kemaluannya yang keras dan berdiri tegak.

Tubuh putih itu menggelinjang dengan hebat saat Naruto memulai sodokannya. Sasuke terengah-engah dengan desahan keras, ia bahkan memainkan putingnya sendiri dengan mencubit, menariknya, dan memelintirnya dengan lembut.

"Ahhnn!—Naruto—hhh—_yeah!_—Ohh!"

Hal itu membuat Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya, terangsang. Selagi pinggulnya menghentak anus Sasuke, kedua tangannya beralih fungsi untuk meremas dada sang Uchiha, kemudian menjilat dan menghisap puting berwarna_ pink_ menggoda itu.

Sasuke kembali mengerang, dadanya naik turun dengan degupan jantung kencang. Ia bisa melihat Naruto tengah menyedot puting dadanya sembari menyodok lubang analnya tanpa ampun. Sensasi kenikmatan yang benar-benar memabukkan.

"Akhh!—Naruto, setubuhi aku—hhh—penuhi anusku dengan penismu—" Ia mulai meracau tidak terkendali. Tubuhnya terus bergetar saat sang dominan menghajar prostatnya terus menerus.

"Sasuke—hhh—_fuck!_—nikmat!" Naruto melepaskan hisapannya dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada alat kemaluannya yang tengah dijepit oleh dinding rektum itu. Ia mengelus paha putih Sasuke sebelum melebarkannya, memberikan akses bagi penisnya untuk menyodok lebih dalam dan lebih cepat.

Hentakkan dan sentakkan kembali dilakukan berulang-kali. Naruto menggeram rendah saat merasakan aliran listrik kenikmatan menjalari selangkangannya.

_God_, kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang kalau lubang pantat Sasuke bisa senikmat ini? Benar-benar membuatnya gila dan kecanduan.

"Ahh—hhh—Sasuke—" Naruto memanggil dengan suara serak penuh nafsu. Pinggulnya bergerak cepat maju-mundur tanpa henti, menggesek dinding rektum itu hingga becek karena cairan precumnya. Ia bisa merasakan himpitan dan pijatan anus Sasuke yang kuat, hampir membuatnya ejakulasi kalau saja ia tidak bisa mengontrol libidonya.

Sasuke melempar kepalanya ke belakang dengan desisan keras ketika Naruto terus menghajar prostatnya dengan brutal. Penisnya bergoyang tidak terkendali saat sodokan itu menjadi hentakkan yang kuat. Cairan precumnya terciprat kesana kemari akibat genjotan Naruto.

"Naru—Ahk!—" Kedua tangannya mencengkram lengan sang dominan. Berusaha berpegangan pada tubuh kokoh itu. "Aku tidak—hhh—sanggup lagi." Desahnya. Pahanya bergetar hebat saat cairan spermanya mulai terpompa hampir keluar.

"Tahan sedikit lagi, Sayang." Naruto menarik pinggang Sasuke dan mengangkat pemuda itu untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Sasuke menurut dan kembali menghempaskan lubang anusnya di atas penis Naruto, sedangkan kedua tangannya melingkar kuat di leher pemuda pirang itu.

Bunyi becek semakin keras terdengar. Sasuke bisa merasakan rasa panas dari liang pantatnya, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi gerakannya untuk terus menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas selangkangan Naruto.

"Naruto—hhh—penisku—Akh!—Penisku tidak tahan—hhh." Alat kemaluannya bergetar tanpa henti. Setitik sperma hampir keluar dari saluran kencingnya. Ia berusaha keras menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga merah untuk menahan cairan putih itu menyemprot keluar.

"Aku tahu, Sayang—hhh—tapi tahan sebentar lagi." Pinta Naruto. Ia mencengkram pinggul sang Uchiha dan membantu pemuda itu untuk bergerak.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar. "Tidak—Akh!—tahan—"

Melihat hal itu, Naruto segera membaringkan Sasuke di atas futon dan kembali menyodoknya. Kali ini dengan hentakkan kuat dan dalam. Ia bahkan melebarkan paha putih sembari mengocok alat kemaluan sang raven.

"Ahh—Sasuke—hhh—aku ingin keluar—" Daging ereksi sang dominan mulai berdenyut liar. Memompa seluruh sperma dari kantong testikel menuju saluran urinal. Siap menembakkan benihnya keluar.

"Keluarkan di dalam tubuhku—Ahhh!—penuhi aku dengan spermamu, Naruto—hhh." Pinta Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk dengan suara tercekat. Ia menggenjot beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya membenamkan seluruh organ vitalnya di lubang basah itu. "Ahhk!—Keluar!—KHHH!" Ototnya mengejang kuat. Detik selanjutnya, tembakan sperma menyemprot ganas ke dinding rektum Sasuke. Memenuhi organ dalam itu dengan benihnya yang putih dan kental.

Membayangkan sperma hangat Naruto memenuhi tubuhnya membuat Sasuke terangsang. Ia mengocok penisnya dengan cepat. "Ahhk!—Naruto!—keluar!—AKKHH!" Ia mengerang keras. Punggungnya melengkung dan tubuhnya mengejang hebat saat sperma miliknya menyembur keluar, menciprati beberapa bagian perut serta dadanya sendiri. Bahkan ada beberapa tetes sperma yang jatuh tepat di bagian wajahnya.

Dada Sasuke tersengal-sengal naik-turun. Matanya menatap Naruto yang sama letihnya dengan dirinya.

Sang Uzumaki bergerak mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas pemuda raven itu, menatap setiap inchi lekuk tubuh indah sang Uchiha.

"Sasuke, kau sangat cantik." Naruto mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke membalas ciuman itu tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Pikirannya kalut dengan pernyataan cinta pemuda pirang itu. Ia ragu, apakah perasaannya ini memang tulus cinta ataukah hanya sekedar nafsu belaka. Entahlah, yang pasti, Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk disentuh ataupun dicium oleh pemuda itu.

Tangan Sasuke mendorong bahu Naruto sejenak, menghentikan pagutan mereka. "Sudah, Dobe. Kita harus segera berpakaian. Aku tidak ingin Minato-san ataupun Kushina-san melihat kita sedang telanjang bulat." Ucapnya sembari memakai bajunya lagi.

Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebar. "Kau benar." Balasnya seraya bangkit berdiri dan mulai menyambar celananya. "Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, apakah nona Tsunade sudah selesai membuat mesin waktunya? Jujur saja, aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke masa depan."

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Tetapi kalau kita kembali ke masa depan, apa kau tidak merindukan ayahmu?"

"Maksudmu, Minato-san?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan jengkel. "Memangnya siapa lagi ayahmu kalau bukan Minato-san?"

Naruto tergelak sebentar. "Aku pasti akan merindukan ayahku, tetapi kehidupan kita bukanlah disini, melainkan di masa depan. Jadi, suka ataupun tidak suka, kita harus kembali kesana." Jawabnya mantap. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau lakukan bila tidak bertemu Itachi lagi?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Sasuke?" Naruto melirik pemuda raven itu.

Yang dilirik akhirnya mendesah panjang. "Seperti yang kau bilang, suka atau tidak suka kita tetap harus pulang. Lagipula, kehidupanku memang berada di masa depan."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku pasti akan menikahimu, Sasuke."

"_Shut up, Idiot!_" Sasuke melempar bantalnya dengan kasar ke arah pemuda pirang itu. "Cepat tidur dan jangan mengeluh tentang ereksi lagi." Ketusnya sinis.

Sang Uzumaki tertawa lalu menarik selimutnya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah beberapa menit lalu sempat 'bertarung ranjang' dengan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua tertidur lelap tanpa tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang terus mengamati kedua pemuda itu sejak tadi.

.

Di luar kamar, Minato mengintip adegan itu dari awal sampai akhir dalam diam. Wajahnya mengeras. Campuran perasaan marah, kecewa dan cemburu. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa perasaannya begitu dalam pada Naruto, padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka baru bertemu kemarin siang. Dan sekarang, Minato mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ternyata Naruto adalah anak kandungnya di masa depan, namun ia masih tetap mencintainya.

Cinta yang membuat otaknya hampir pecah dan rela melakukan apa saja agar bisa bersama Naruto.

Bukankah itu terdengar sangat—gila?

Minato berbalik dan bersender sejenak di sisi tembok. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan letih. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau Naruto adalah anaknya yang datang dari masa depan. Itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Tetapi ia perlu bukti nyata untuk kebenaran tersebut dan satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui hal itu adalah Tsunade.

"Aku harus segera menemui nona Tsunade dan meminta penjelasan padanya."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Yuhuuuu~~ CrowCakes bawa fic baru lagi~~ Nyahahaha**

**Aku membuat fic ini spesial untuk para readers kesayanganku dan sekaligus juga untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku yang bertepatan di hari valentine! HAPPY VALENTINE GUYS! XD  
**

**Yaah, walaupun sama sekali gak ada unsur valentine tapi gak papalah, huehehehe...**

**Chapter depan adalah chap terakhir~~ Makasih atas support-nya buat para readers-ku sekalian... *kecup satu-satu* nyehehehe...**

**.**

**RnR Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, Semi-Canon, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**(Don't Like Don't read)**

* * *

**Back To The Past  
**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

**_Kediaman Namikaze, pukul 08.00 pagi_**

.

Pagi itu, Kushina terlihat tengah menyiapkan sarapan dengan berbagai macam hidangan makanan yang sangat lezat. Ia bahkan tidak lupa memberikan senyum terlembutnya saat Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari kamar.

"Bagaimana dengan tidur kalian? Apakah nyenyak?" Tanya wanita itu ramah.

Naruto menampilkan cengiran menawan. Ia mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan malu-malu. "Yeah, begitulah." Ucapnya sembari mencuri lirik ke arah Sasuke. Yang dilirik terlihat tidak peduli dan memilih menarik kursi di depan meja makan kemudian duduk dengan tenang disana.

"Kau memasak apa, Kushina-san? Kelihatannya sangat enak." Ujar Sasuke, membuka topik.

"Hanya masakan biasa. Ada daging panggang dan beberapa sayuran. Aku harap kau suka masakanku."

"Tentu saja aku suka. Masakanmu sangat enak." Puji Sasuke lagi, mencoba sopan.

"Oh terima kasih, Sasuke." Kushina tersenyum ke arah pemuda Uchiha itu, namun ia langsung terkesiap kaget saat melihat bekas tali kemerahan di pergelangan tangan dan leher Sasuke. "Ya ampun Sasuke, ada apa denganmu? Kau terluka?" Tanyanya khawatir seraya menyentuh bekas kemerahan tadi.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya panik. "Uhm, itu bekas latihan kami tadi malam." Jawabnya tanpa pikir panjang, membuat Sasuke mendelik galak karena mendengar alasan konyol itu.

"Latihan tadi malam? Latihan apa?" Tanya Kushina, heran.

Belum sempat Naruto berbicara lagi, Sasuke segera menyela dengan cepat. "Latihan jutsu baru. Tidak perlu khawatir, Kushina-san." Jawabnya, berusaha tenang.

"Oh begitukah? Baguslah." Ucap wanita itu lagi dengan senyum lembut, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke menghela napas lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kushina-san, dimana Minato-san? Apakah ia masih tidur?" Tanya Naruto seraya mencomot daging panggang dari atas piring.

"Minato, huh?" Kushina mengetuk-ngetuk meja makan dengan ujung kukunya. "Entahlah, sikapnya mulai aneh belakangan ini. Ia jarang berbicara dan tersenyum, bahkan tadi pagi-pagi sekali ia langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun."

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu hanya melirik sekilas. Ia tahu persis kalau sikap Minato berubah karena pria itu jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

_Shit!_ Sepertinya mereka merubah alur masa lalu menjadi semakin buruk, tetapi Naruto sama sekali tidak peka mengenai hal itu. _God damn it!_

"Aku rasa Minato-san hanya jalan-jalan sebentar mencari udara segar." Naruto menyela sembari terus menyantap sarapannya. "...Kau tahu, kadang-kadang hokage butuh _refreshing_ untuk menjernihkan pikiran mereka." Lanjutnya lagi, sama sekali tidak menyadari putaran bola mata Sasuke.

Kushina mendesah pelan. "Aku harap begitu. Dia benar-benar pria yang sangat rumit."

.

.

Minato berjalan tegap melangkah di koridor gedung hokage. Wajahnya serius dan tidak menampakkan raut senyuman sedikitpun, membuat para anbu yang berada di sekitarnya menoleh heran saat pria itu berjalan melewati mereka. Bahkan ada yang berbisik kalau wajah Minato sangat menakutkan, benar-benar berbeda dari yang biasanya.

Pria Namikaze itu terus melangkah hingga ia menemukan Nara Shikaku yang tengah membawa beberapa lembar dokumen. Minato menyambar lengan pria itu dengan cepat. "Dimana nona Tsunade sekarang?" Tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

"Huh?" Shikaku menoleh heran. "Kenapa kau mencari nona Tsunade? Apa ada masalah?"

"Cukup jawab pertanyaanku, Shikaku. Dimana nona Tsunade sekarang?" Geramnya dengan mata berkilat tajam.

Pria berambut nanas itu terdiam sejenak. Ia sadar kalau tatapan pria dihadapannya itu benar-benar mengerikan saat ini. Seakan-akan Minato bersiap untuk bertempur habis-habisan.

"Uhm, nona Tsunade ada di ruang laboratoriumnya. Ia mengatakan untuk tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh masuk ke dalam san—"

Belum sempat Shikaku menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Minato sudah melangkah menjauh tanpa mempedulikan perkataan pria itu lagi. Ia perlu secepatnya meminta penjelasan lengkap dari Tsunade mengenai Naruto. Darimana pemuda itu berasal? Bagaimana ia bisa berada disini? Dan hubungan dirinya dengan Naruto.

_**BRAKK!**_—Pintu ruang laboratorium menjeblak terbuka dengan suara yang sangat nyaring, cukup untuk membuat bahu Tsunade tersentak kaget. Wanita itu segera menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati sosok Minato yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah serius. Pertanda buruk.

"Minato, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu sangat mengeri—"

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang Naruto?" Minato memotong ucapan Tsunade dengan cepat. Ia menyambar lengan wanita itu dengan kuat. "Katakan padaku, siapa Naruto sebenarnya?" Paksanya lagi.

Tsunade terdiam. Ia menatap lurus ke arah mata Minato kemudian mendesah pelan. "Jadi kau tahu semuanya, huh? Sebanyak apa yang kau tahu?" Tanyanya seraya bersender di sisi meja sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Aku hanya tahu kalau Naruto adalah anakku. Aku tidak sengaja mengetahuinya saat ia dan Sasuke—" Kalimatnya terputus tiba-tiba saat otaknya kembali memutar adegan yang memuakkan itu. "—Lupakan soal itu. Yang aku ingin ketahui adalah apa yang sedang terjadi disini? Siapa mereka sebenarnya?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu siapa mereka." Tsunade membuka suara. "Sasuke mengatakan padaku kalau dia dan Naruto ke masa ini karena dikirim oleh diriku dari masa depan untuk mengubah sejarah."

"Mengubah sejarah?" Minato mendengus sarkastik. "Apa ini sejenis cerita novel murahan?"

"Kau bisa bicara semaumu, Minato, tetapi lihat ini..." Tsunade berbalik dan segera menyambar sebuah alat kecil berbentuk kubus metalik di atas mejanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Inti dari energi mesin waktu, memang agak kasar tetapi ini hampir selesai." Ujar Tsunade menggebu-gebu. "Aku tinggal membuat portal yang cukup untuk melemparkan Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian—VOILA!—mesin waktu akan mengirim mereka ke masa depan."

"Tu—Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau buat?"

"_Well_..." Tsunade merapikan rambutnya ke sisi telinga sebelum bicara. "...Sasuke meminta bantuanku untuk membuat mesin waktu agar mereka bisa kembali ke masa depan."

"Kembali ke masa depan? Maksudmu Naruto tidak akan berada disini selamanya?"

"Hahaha, jangan konyol, Minato. Tentu saja mereka harus pulang, bila mereka berada disini selamanya, maka sejarah dunia akan berubah dan itu tidak akan bagus." Jelas Tsunade lagi seraya kembali bekerja untuk membuat portal waktu.

Minato membeku sejenak di tempatnya. Ia mundur perlahan dengan tubuh gemetar. "Kau mengatakan kalau Naruto akan pergi—selamanya?"

"Yeah..." Jawab Tsunade tanpa menoleh. Wanita itu terlalu sibuk mencoret rumus di atas kertas. "...Tapi jangan khawatir, Naruto adalah anakmu, jadi kau bisa menemuinya di masa dep—" Kalimatnya terhenti saat menoleh dan mendapati kalau Minato sudah tidak ada disana. "Ya ampun, kemana pria itu pergi? Dasar kekanakan."

.

Di tempat lain, Minato terlihat tergesa-gesa melewati koridor. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan sapaan ramah para bawahannya. Kedua tangannya saling mencengkram erat gemetaran dan wajahnya terlihat resah. Kepalanya penuh dengan pemikiran untuk menghentikan rencana Tsunade. Ia tidak ingin Naruto pergi. Minato sangat mencintai pemuda itu sampai-sampai ia rela menjual apa saja agar bisa bersama Naruto.

"Tidak... Tidak... Naruto tidak boleh pergi." Ia bergumam pelan seraya meremas tangannya dengan kuat. "...Bagaimana pun caranya aku harus menahan Naruto disini. Di dunia ini selamanya."

Minato terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung hokage sembari bergumam tanpa henti. Pikirannya resah dan ia butuh tempat untuk menjernihkan otaknya. Bagian sisi hutan merupakan tempat yang nyaman dan tenang, sangat cocok untuk menyendiri. Setuju dengan keputusannya itu, Minato segera meloncat dari dahan satu ke dahan yang lain untuk segera sampai disana.

Pria pirang itu memilih duduk di atas batu besar tepat di sisi tebing. Ia bisa memandang desa Konoha dari atas sana, menikmati suasana desa yang tentram, sangat berbeda jauh dari perasaannya sekarang, yaitu campuran amarah, cemburu dan kecewa. Benar-benar perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan.

Minato bisa saja menghancurkan alat buatan Tsunade dengan mudah, tetapi hal itu tidak akan membuat Naruto tinggal selamanya disini, hanya menunda sejenak. Lagipula ia yakin Tsunade bisa membuat mesin waktu yang lain semudah ia membuat ramen instan. Wanita itu sangat cerdas dan jenius, kombinasi yang menakjubkan.

"Sedang bersedih, Minato?"

Suara seseorang menginterupsi suasana tenang pria hokage tersebut. Dengan cepat Minato menyambar kunai di tas pinggangnya dan berbalik dengan posisi siap menyerang. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang pria berjubah hitam dengan wajah tertutup topeng merah bermotif spiral.

"Kau... Madara?" Ucap Minato dengan geraman rendah.

Pria dihadapannya mendengus kecil. "Kau bisa menyebutku dengan nama itu." Ujarnya lagi.

"Apa maumu?!" Sang hokage mengeratkan pegangan pada kunainya.

"Mauku?" Madara bertanya dengan polos. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu." Ia melangkah maju dengan sangat pelan, seakan-akan kakinya tengah melayang di udara. "...Apa keinginanmu, Minato? Aku bisa mewujudkannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan menganggapku bodoh. Aku tahu segalanya mengenai Konoha, bahkan mengenai perasaanmu." Jawabnya tenang. Madara mencoba melangkah maju, namun gerakan waspada Minato membuat pria itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku bisa membantumu menahan Naruto di masa ini."

"A—Apa? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku mengetahui segalanya? Mengenai Konoha, mengenai istrimu, dan juga Kyuubi, tak terkecuali pemuda itu." Ujar Madara lagi.

Walaupun Madara memakai topeng, tetapi Minato bisa mengatakan kalau pria itu tengah menyeringai dari balik topengnya. Dan Minato sama sekali tidak menyukai hal tersebut.

"Apa maumu dengan Kyuubi?"

"Oh tenang saja, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Kyuubi sekarang. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah kebahagiaanmu untuk bersama Naruto dan aku bisa mewujudkan hal itu." Ujar Madara, mempermanis ucapannya.

"Mewujudkan keinginanku?" Minato mulai melonggarkan pertahanannya.

Melihat sang hokage tidak melawan, Madara segera bergerak maju secara perlahan.

"Ya, aku bisa mewujudkan apa saja, termasuk harapanmu untuk menahan Naruto di masa ini." Madara menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Minato, mengelusnya dengan perlahan. "Tetapi kau harus tahu bahwa ini tidaklah mudah, dan aku ingin melakukan pertukaran padamu."

"Pertukaran?"

"Ya, aku akan menahan Naruto di dunia ini dengan satu syarat..." Madara menyeringai dari balik topengnya. "...Berikan kekuatanmu untukku."

Minato terbelalak lebar. "Memberikan kekuatanku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau memiliki _chakra_ yang unik, Minato, dan aku menginginkannya. Hanya sedikit _chakra_ tidak akan menyakitimu, bukan? Setelah semua ini berakhir, kau bisa memiliki Naruto." Ucapnya penuh dengan kata-kata yang manis.

"Apakah aku benar-benar bisa memiliki Naruto?" Minato melepaskan kunai dari tangannya. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk menerima tawaran 'menggiurkan' pria dihadapannya itu.

"Ya, Minato. Kau bisa memiliki Naruto untukmu sendiri." Jawab Madara dengan kekeh serak.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan kediaman Uchiha. Ia tidak bergerak dari sana selama beberapa puluh menit lamanya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa kakinya membawanya kesini. Awalnya ia meminta ijin pada Kushina dan Naruto untuk mencari udara segar hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar ia sudah sampai di tempat tinggalnya tersebut.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. _'Aku berdiri disini selama beberapa menit tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku bahkan tidak berani untuk mengetuk pintu gerbang. God, aku benar-benar payah.'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

"Sasuke-niisan, sedang apa di depan rumahku?" Suara Itachi dari arah samping membuat pemuda raven itu segera menoleh dengan cepat.

"Ah, uhm, aku hanya jalan-jalan." Bohongnya.

"Begitukah? Mau mampir dulu? Kebetulan ayah dan ibu sedang pergi keluar." Ujar Itachi lagi seraya membuka pintu gerbang kayu tersebut.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke mengikuti bocah laki-laki itu dibelakang. "Jadi, kemana ayah dan ibumu?"

Itachi membuka pintu depan terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Ayah pergi jalan-jalan, sedangkan ibu pergi ke luar desa karena ada urusan keluarga." Ia berbelok menuju dapur untuk membuat minuman. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingin minum apa, Sasuke-niisan?"

"Air putih saja." Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di ruang keluarga. Mata hitamnya melirik berkeliling ruangan, semua tertata apik dengan gaya tradisional termasuk lukisan kuno yang tertempel di dinding. Di halaman samping terdapat taman yang tertata asri dengan rumput hijau dan bebatuan kerikil putih. Membuat perasaan orang yang melihatnya menjadi tenang.

"Kau suka? Ayahku selalu memelihara taman dengan sangat baik." Itachi ikut bergabung di ruang keluarga dengan membawa nampan berisi air minum.

"Hn..." Sasuke menjawab seadanya dan menegak minumannya dengan pelan.

Itachi duduk di depan pemuda raven tersebut, menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip. Membuat pemuda onyx itu bergerak tidak nyaman di alas duduknya.

"Uhm, apa ada sesuatu di wajahku, Itachi?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa kalau kau sangat—uhm—cantik." Ujarnya lugu.

Ucapan itu sontak membuat Sasuke tersedak air liurnya sendiri. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Kau sangat cantik, Sasuke-niisan. Seandainya saja aku seumuran denganmu, aku pasti sudah jatuh cinta padamu." Ucap Itachi dengan senyuman lebar, membuat wajah Sasuke langsung memerah sempurna. Ia merasa senang, tetapi jantungnya sama sekali tidak berdebar. Seharusnya ia mencintai kakaknya melebihi siapapun di dunia ini, seharusnya ia—

.

"_Sasuke, kau sangat cantik." Naruto mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu."_

.

_**DEG!**_—Jantungnya berdegup sepersekian detik saat mengingat kejadian tadi malam, dimana ia dan Naruto tengah bercumbu tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Sasuke masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana liarnya pemuda Uzumaki itu menyetubuhinya. Ciuman yang kasar namun juga memabukkan, sentuhan lembut di seluruh tubuhnya, dan mata biru yang tengah menatapnya dengan nafsu. Semua itu hampir membuat Sasuke terlena dan tenggelam dalam pesona seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Jadi, apakah itu berarti ia sudah mulai mencintai Naruto?

Sasuke termenung diam sembari menatap gelasnya dengan pandangan kosong, membuat Itachi bingung dengan sikap pemuda tersebut.

"Uhm, Sasuke-niisan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Sasuke menggeleng sembari tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya memikirkan sesu—"

"Aku pulang." Suara berat seorang pria menghentikan ucapan Sasuke. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Fugaku tengah menenteng sekotak penuh takoyaki yang masih mengepul panas.

"Selamat datang, Ayah." Itachi menyambut Fugaku dengan senyum cerah ceria.

"Terima kasih, Itachi. Aku membawakan tako—" Kalimatnya langsung terputus saat matanya terpaku pada sosok Sasuke yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah. "Ah, Sasuke-san, apa kabar?" Sapanya sopan.

Sasuke mengangguk dan melempar senyum tipis. "Baik, Fugaku-san. Aku datang untuk berkunjung."

"Hahahaha, aku senang kau mau berkunjung ke rumahku." Ujarnya, kemudian menepuk kepala Itachi lembut. "Itachi, bagaimana kalau kau bermain di luar dulu. Ayah ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke." Pintanya.

Bocah tadi mengangguk patuh lalu segera keluar dari rumah, meninggalkan kedua orang itu untuk mengobrol.

Fugaku berjalan menuju Sasuke dan duduk di depan pemuda raven itu. Sedangkan takoyaki yang dibelinya diletakkan di atas meja tepat di depan mereka. "Aku dengar kau tinggal di tempat Minato bersama temanmu." Ia membuka pembicaraan. "Aku harap kau nyaman berada di desa ini."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku sangat nyaman berada disini. Konoha sudah seperti keluargaku." Ia menyesap minumannya sejenak sebelum kembali bicara. "Aku ingin minta maaf karena tidak menerima tawaranmu untuk tinggal disini."

Fugaku tergelak kecil. "Ah jangan khawatirkan soal itu, lagipula kau lebih aman tinggal di tempat hokage."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan kembali menyesap minumannya.

Pembicaraan terhenti sejenak dan kesunyian meliputi atmosfir diantara mereka, namun tidak ada satu pun yang ingin memecahkan suasana tersebut. Mereka berdua lebih nyaman untuk diam dan menikmati halaman samping yang asri sekaligus menyejukkan.

Fugaku melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku terkejut karena kau mirip sekali dengan Mikoto." Ia membuka pembicaraan, pandangannya menerawang jauh.

Sasuke melirik sekilas. "Mikoto? Maksudmu istrimu?" Tanyanya, berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ya, dia wanita yang cerdas sekaligus penyayang. Aku yakin kalian bisa menjadi teman akrab." Jelas Fugaku lagi, tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menunggu Fugaku untuk berbicara kembali.

"Aku mencintai Mikoto, tetapi dilain pihak aku juga mencintai seseorang." Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu mendesah pendek.

Sang raven melirik ayahnya dengan pandangan penasaran. "Mencintai seseorang?" Beonya.

Fugaku menoleh dan tersenyum. "Aku mencintai Minato."

Kejujuran sang ayah membuat mata hitam Sasuke membelalak lebar. Ia tercengang dan membeku sejenak. "Kau—apa?"

"Lucu 'kan? Entah kenapa aku bisa berbicara jujur denganmu dibandingkan dengan istriku. Seakan-akan, aku bisa mengakui dosaku melalui dirimu." Fugaku tersenyum getir.

Sasuke berdehem, ia mencengkram gelasnya agak erat. "Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa, maksudku wajar bila seseorang mencintai orang lain. Tetapi kenapa kau memberitahuku? Aku hanyalah orang asing."

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa familiar denganmu dan perasaanku mengatakan bahwa aku dapat mempercayaimu."

Sasuke melonggarkan cengkramannya di gelas dan mendengus kecil. "Kau pria aneh."

Fugaku tertawa. "Lihat, bahkan caramu ngambek sangat mirip dengan Mikoto."

"Aku tidak—" Kalimat Sasuke terhenti saat pria tersebut menjulurkan tangan untuk mengelus pipinya. Ia menatap mata Fugaku yang mencerminkan perasaan rindu yang luar biasa. Seolah-olah mereka sudah saling kenal dan terpisah lama.

"Aku bingung pada diriku sendiri. Entah kenapa setiap bersamamu perasaanku menjadi hangat dan tentram, seolah-olah aku sedang berbicara pada anakku sendiri." Ucapnya pelan.

Pemuda raven itu tidak menjawab kemudian hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Fugaku, namun pria itu segera menangkap dagu Sasuke dan memaksa sang onyx untuk menatap matanya.

Pandangan sang ayah membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman. Ia bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. "Fugaku-san, lepaskan tanganmu dariku, nanti ada yang salah paham dengan kit—"

"Kenapa?" Fugaku memotong dengan cepat. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendekat. "Tidak ada siapapun di rumah ini, tidak ada seorang pun yang akan melihat kita."

Sasuke lagi-lagi terdiam. Matanya bisa melihat bahwa pandangan Fugaku padanya adalah pantulan rasa sayang yang tulus. Apakah itu benar untuknya? Ataukah untuk Minato dan hanya menjadikan dirinya pelampiasan saja? Entahlah, Sasuke tidak tahu. Ia tidak pernah ditatap oleh ayahnya dengan pandangan seperti itu. Fugaku selalu melihatnya dengan kebencian dan bukan rasa sayang.

Pria itu semakin mendekat secara perlahan. Menghembuskan deru napas yang hangat di wajah pemuda raven itu. Sasuke terlena sejenak, ia mulai menutup kelopak matanya saat sentuhan lembut mulai menekan bibir atasnya. Ia bisa merasakan aroma _mint_ dari mulut Fugaku, begitu menyegarkan dan lembut. Namun aroma tersebut sangat berbeda dengan wangi jeruk milik Naruto.

'_Tunggu!'_

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya dengan tiba-tiba lalu mendorong tubuh Fugaku menjauh. Ia mundur dengan panik sembari terengah-engah. Punggung tangannya mengusap bibirnya dengan cepat.

'_Apa yang aku lakukan? Tidak!__—__Aku tidak mungkin mencium ayahku sendiri!'_ Batin Sasuke. Ia terkejut dnegan tindakannya sendiri yang membiarkan nafsu mengontrol tubuhnya.

Fugaku menatap sang raven dalam diam sebelum mengusap wajahnya. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menciummu. Aku hanya—"

"Aku mengerti, Fugaku-san." Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Ia mencoba menormalkan napas serta otaknya. "Aku harus pergi. Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." Bohongnya seraya mundur dengan pelan. Sebelum Fugaku sempat menjawab, Sasuke segera berbalik dan melesat menuju pintu depan.

Itachi yang baru masuk ke dalamm rumah terlihat kaget saat Sasuke menabraknya dan terus berlari keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Bocah tersebut menoleh ke arah sang ayah dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke-niisan?" Tanyanya heran.

Fugaku tidak menjawab dan hanya menghela napas panjang. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa, Itachi. Masuklah dan beristirahatlah di dalam kamar." Pintanya lagi.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke terus berlari menerobos jalanan dan kerumunan orang. Ia panik dan otaknya sama sekali tidak bekerja.

Bagaimana bisa ia mencium ayahnya sendiri? Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan kesalahan tersebut padahal ia selalu memperingati Naruto untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Minato? Itu sangat memalukan!

Kakinya menapak tanah dengan cepat. Kemudian berbelok memasuki kediaman keluarga Uzumaki.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke segera mendobrak pintu dan berlari menuju lantai atas dimana Naruto tengah menunggunya disana. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan Kushina yang menyapanya dari balik dapur.

Sasuke butuh Naruto.

Ia membutuhkan pemuda itu untuk meredakan kegilaannya.

_**BRAKK!**_—Pintu kamar lagi-lagi didobrak paksa oleh Sasuke. Jujur saja, ia tidak punya waktu untuk mengetuk pintu layaknya bangsawan, yang terpenting baginya adalah menemui Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke memanggil dengan napas menderu cepat.

"Ya, Sasuke?" Naruto menjawab tenang di atas futonnya. Sepertinya sejak tadi pemuda pirang itu tengah berisitirahat di kamar tanpa tahu kegilaan apa yang telah dilakukan sang Uchiha.

Sasuke terengah-engah sejenak sebelum menghambur ke pelukan Naruto, membuat sang Uzumaki melirik heran ketika pemuda raven itu memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Aku tidak waras! Kepalaku kosong saat melakukan itu!" Sasuke mencengkram kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Wooa—Wooa—apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya dengan liar saat mulai bicara. "Aku pergi ke kediaman Uchiha, bertemu ayahku dan kami berbincang. Tetapi otakku tidak berfungsi ketika ia menciumku. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu, tetapi—"

"Berhenti sebentar, kau bilang apa tadi?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak, kemudian kembali memeluk pemuda itu dengan cepat. "Aku tidak sadar sudah mencium ayahku sendiri. Aku... Aku minta maaf." Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang Uzumaki. "Aku tidak tahu setan apa yang merasuki otakku saat itu, aku merasa kotor."

Naruto tersenyum pelan, kemudian memeluk tubuh ramping itu dengan erat. "Hei, sudahlah, wajar kalau kau mencium ayahmu sendiri. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu." Ujarnya bijak. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau menemuiku karena kau sudah menyadari perasaanmu sendiri?" Godanya dengan kekehan pelan.

Sasuke terkejut sejenak kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dengan cepat. "Apa?"

"_Well_, kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Sasuke. Kau menemuiku setelah mencium ayahmu, apakah itu berarti kau merasa bersalah karena mengkhianatiku?"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Oh ayolah, sudah jelas kau melakukan itu karena kau mencintaiku."

"Mencintaimu?!" Suara Sasuke meninggi. "Aku tidak mencin—"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, kau tidak bisa membohongiku." Naruto menarik pinggang Sasuke lagi, mendekatkan tubuh ramping itu ke arahnya. "Katakan padaku, Sasuke. Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?"

Pemuda raven itu terdiam. Lidahnya kelu seketika saat pertanyaan itu tepat menusuk jantungnya.

Apakah ia benar-benar mencintai Naruto? Menyukai pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu?

Sasuke mendesah pelan, menyerah dengan perasaannya sendiri. "Ya, aku mencintaimu."

Naruto terkekeh lalu memaksa Sasuke untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya, saling berhadapan. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke." Ucapnya seraya mengecup lembut bibir pemuda onyx itu.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, merasakan aroma jeruk kembali menguasai indera penciumannya. Kenapa Naruto selalu memiliki wangi yang sangat manis ini? Apakah aroma ini termasuk _aprhodisiac_? Sebab Sasuke langsung terangsang ketika wangi tersebut masuk ke sensor hidungnya.

"Naru—Mphh!—" Sasuke mendesah pelan ketika lidah basah sang Uzumaki merayap masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tanpa sadar, kedua tangannya melingkar ke leher Naruto, menarik pemuda pirang itu untuk terus mencumbu dirinya.

Sasuke mengerang kecil dan mendorong tubuh sang dominan untuk berbaring di atas futon, sedangkan dirinya terus melumat bibir Naruto tanpa henti. Ia bahkan menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menggoda selangkangan sang Uzumaki.

"Sasu—Hmph!—kau agak liar—Nghmp!—hari ini." Ujar Naruto.

Sang raven melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum tipis. "Yeah, aku agak bernafsu." Jawabnya seraya melepaskan baju Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Woaa—wooa—_calm down, babe._" Naruto mencoba menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke, namun pemuda Uchiha itu terlihat tidak sabaran dan mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana sang dominan. Mencoba mengelus kejantanan Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah saat Sasuke kembali menyerang bibirnya dengan lumatan yang dalam. Hisapan dan gigitan saling dilakukan bergantian, membuat mereka berdua tenggelam dalam nafsu.

"EHEM!" Kushina bersender di ambang pintu kamar sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Matanya melotot tajam ke arah Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki segera melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. "Oh, hai, Ibu. Ini tidak seperti yang ibu pikirkan."

"Huh?!" Mata Sasuke melebar sembari melirik Naruto dan Kushina secara bergantian. "Ibu?!" Tanyanya lagi.

Naruto menampilkan cengirannya. "_Well_, ketika kau pergi jalan-jalan, aku mengobrol dengan Kushina-san dan memberitahu segalanya mengenai kita. Tentang mesin waktu, mengubah sejarah dan semuanya."

"Semuanya?" Sasuke membeo.

"Yup, semuanya. Termasuk hubungan kita juga."

"A—Apa?!" Sasuke melotot tajam, cukup untuk membuat Naruto mundur ketakutan.

"_I know it sounds crazy, but please, calm down a little bit,_ _okay babe?_" Ujar Naruto seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya, mencoba menenangkan Sasuke. "Aku sudah memberitahu Kushina-san semuanya, dan ia sangat senang saat mengetahui bahwa kau adalah pacarku, benar 'kan, ibu?" Naruto menoleh ke arah wanita berambut merah itu.

Kushina tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja aku sangat senang, maksudku, aku memiliki anak yang tampan dan anakku punya pacar yang cantik. Aku merasa menjadi ibu yang paling beruntung di dunia." Ujarnya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, tidak menyangka kalau Kushina bisa secepat itu percaya dengan perkataan Naruto mengenai masa depan. Apakah semua keturunan Uzumaki sangat—err—selugu ini? Entahlah, tetapi ia bersyukur Kushina bisa mempercayai ucapan mereka.

Sang Uchiha tersenyum kecil. "Aku lega kalau Kushina-san mau menerimaku. Dan—uuhh—maafkan sikapku dan Naruto tadi, aku tidak tahu kalau Kushina-san ada di depan pintu." Ucapnya seraya merapikan bajunya yang agak berantakan.

"Oh tidak apa-apa, jangan pedulikan soal itu." Ujar Kushina, masih menampilkan senyuman lembutnya.

_**BLAARRR!**_

Suara ledakan yang tiba-tiba tersebut membuat suasana di kamar Naruto yang tadinya nyaman langsung berubah tegang. Kushina yang mendengar ledakan tersebut langsung menyambar jendela dan mendongak ke atas, dimana kepulan asap hitam terlihat dari kejauhan, menyelimuti bagian atas gedung hokage.

"Apa—apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

Melihat sang ibu yang panik, mau tidak mau Naruto segera bangkit dari futon dan ikut mendongakkan kepala dari jendela. "Ada apa, Bu? Ibu terlihat pucat."

Kushina mencengkram pinggiran jendela dengan kuat. "Minato..." Bibirnya bergumam pelan.

"Huh?" Naruto menoleh.

"Ini _chakra_ Minato." Suara wanita tersebut bergetar. "_Chakra_nya terlalu kuat dan sangat gelap."

"Apa maksud ibu?"

Kushina mencengkram kedua tangannya yang gemetaran. "Aku tidak tahu, tetapi ini sangat aneh. Minato tidak akan mengeluarkan kekuatan _chakra_ sebesar ini kalau tidak dalam keadaan terdesak. Dan _chakra_ sebesar ini akan terus meningkat dan itu tidak akan bagus untuk warga desa." Jelasnya.

"Tidak akan bagus untuk warga desa? Apa maksudnya itu?" Sasuke ikut menyela.

Wanita itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Oh tidak, kalau _chakra_nya terus meningkat maka desa Konoha akan meledak dan seluruh warga akan mati, termasuk Minato sendiri." Ucapannya bergetar, ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menghentikannya." Naruto menyambar jaket serta ikat kepalanya. "Aku akan membawa ayah pulang dalam keadaan hidup-hidup."

"Tapi, Naruto, itu sangat berbah—"

"Kami pasti bisa mengatasinya, Kushina-san." Kali ini Sasuke ikut menambahi. Ia merapikan baju dan katana-nya.

Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu. "Apa kalian benar-benar bisa menolong Minato?"

Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. Penuh semangat dan optimisme. "Aku tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku, karena itulah jalan ninjaku, dattebayo." Ucapnya lagi seraya melompat dari jendela dan bergerak cepat menuju asal kepulan asap.

Kushina melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung, seolah-olah butuh penjelasan mengenai sifat Naruto, namun tanggapan sang Uchiha hanyalah dengusan pelan. "Kushina-san, percayalah pada Naruto. Dia bisa melakukan apa saja yang tidak bisa orang lain lakukan. Karena sifatnya itulah maka aku..."

Kushina terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar Sasuke mengatakan kalimat terakhir dari ucapannya sebelum melompat keluar untuk mengejar Naruto.

.

—_Jatuh cinta padanya."_

.

Wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum lembut. "Jadi karena itu kau mencintai anakku, Sasuke? Kalian berdua memang pasangan idiot." Ia kembali menatap kepulan asap itu dengan resah. "Tolong berhati-hatilah, Naruto, Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

_**Tap!**_—Naruto berhenti sejenak di atas atap. Ia menatap kepulan awan hitam yang tepat berada di atas gedung hokage. Di sekelilingnya, warga Konoha sibuk melarikan diri menjauh dari area tersebut, sedangkan para anbu terlihat berusaha memasuki _barier _berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang melingkupi beberapa area di sekitar gedung hokage.

"Apa itu?" Sasuke angkat bicara setelah melihat betapa mengerikan area sekitar ledakan. Rumah hancur, pepohonan roboh dan tanah di sekitar area terbelah. Benar-benar kacau.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tetapi sepertinya _chakra_ ayahku terlalu kuat." Ia menunjuk para anbu yang sama sekali tidak bisa masuk ke dalam _barier_ tersebut. "Lihat? Bahkan mereka pun tidak bisa menembus kumpulan _chakra_ tersebut."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Naruto diam sejenak, berpikir. _Barier_ berwarna hijau muda itu merupakan kumpulan _chakra_ Minato dan pastinya akan sulit memasukinya mengingat kalau kekuatan ayahnya itu sangat kuat.

"Aku akan mencoba masuk dengan mode Kyuubi." Ujar pemuda pirang itu lagi seraya berkonsentrasi pada_ chakra_-nya. Sedetik kemudian aliran _chakra_ berwarna kuning cerah menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, seakan-akan tengah membakarnya dalam jilatan api yang menyala.

"Sasuke..." Naruto memanggil tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. "...Aku membutuhkan matamu untuk menerobos _chakra_ ayahku." Perintahnya tegas.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan malah terpaku melihat keseriusan pemuda tersebut. Kini di depannya bukan lagi berdiri sosok pemuda ceroboh dan bodoh, melainkan sosok seorang hokage yang siap melindungi semua orang dari apapun yang mengancam.

Sosok seorang pahlawan.

"Sasuke?" Ekor mata Naruto melirik ke arah pemuda raven itu, meminta jawaban.

"Ah maaf, aku sedikit melamun." Ucap Sasuke, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya lagi.

Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian membukanya dengan tiba-tiba. Onyx itu berubah warna menjadi merah diliputi oleh spiral ungu. _Sharinnegan_, gabungan _sharingan_ miliknya dan _rinnegan_.

Sasuke mengamati kumpulan _chakra_ itu dengan teliti, tidak ada yang terlewat sedikitpun dari matanya.

"Disana." Sasuke menunjuk ke sisi bagian kiri _barier_ berwarna hijau muda tersebut. "Ada sedikit retakan _chakra_ di bagian sana dan kelihatannya masih belum sempurna. Kita bisa menerobosnya dengan mudah." Jelasnya lagi.

"Bagus." Naruto menyeringai tipis. Ia menyambar pinggang Sasuke dan menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_. "Pegangan padaku dan jangan dilepas. Ini mungkin akan sedikit menyakiti tulangmu saat kita masuk ke dalam."

Sasuke patuh dan segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto. Detik selanjutnya, tubuhnya serasa ditarik dengan kuat saat Naruto mulai bergerak maju dengan kecepatan cahaya. Rasa sakit mulai menyerang tulang dan persendian tubuhnya ketika mereka mulai menerobos _barier_ chakra tersebut. Seakan-akan seluruh bagian tubuhnya ditarik paksa hingga putus.

"Naru—Khh!—"

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, Sasuke." Naruto mengeratkan gendongannya pada tubuh pemuda raven itu. Mencoba bergerak maju dengan sekuat tenaga melewati kumparan _chakra_ sang ayah.

_**KRAAKK!**_—Bumi mulai terbelah di sekeliling _barier_. Retak dengan serpihan batu serta kerikil kecil. Sedangkan mereka baru setengah jalan memasuki penghalang tersebut.

Sial!

"Naruto, _chakra_ ayahmu terlalu kuat." Sasuke berusaha berbicara disela rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tulangnya. "Dan lagi, ada _chakra_ lain yang sedang bersama ayahmu."

"Siapa?" Naruto melirik pemuda raven itu dengan penasaran. "Apakah warga desa? Para anbu?"

"Bukan." Mata _sharinnegan_ milik Sasuke terfokus hanya pada satu titik yang berada di bawah tanah gedung hokage. Ia tercekat saat menyebutkan nama terlarang itu.

"Ini _chakra_ Madara."

.

.

.

_**BLAARR!**_—Ledakan terjadi lagi, kali ini menghancurkan sisi bagian kanan gedung Konoha. Di dalam bangunan itu terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan tenang tanpa terusik keadaan sekitar. Ia terus bergerak menuruni tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah yang tersembunyi di dalam gedung hokage. Tidak ada yang menahan atau menghalanginya masuk sebab semua orang sudah dievakuasi oleh para anbu untuk menjauh. Hanya dirinya dan seorang lagi yang berada di gedung tersebut.

_**Krieet!**_—Ia membuka gerbang kayu ruang bawah tanah, dimana tubuh Minato tengah terbaring di sebuah altar dengan dikelilingi sepuluh lilin yang berpendar warna biru.

Sosok itu membuka topengnya dan membiarkan rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai kasar. Wajah Madara terlihat dingin saat menatap Minato yang terbaring tidur di atas altar batu tersebut.

"Hmph! Dasar manusia bodoh." Madara bergumam pelan. "Kau menjual kewarasanmu hanya untuk bersama dengan Naruto? Kau kuat namun bodoh, Minato."

Pria tersebut mengibaskan jubahnya dan berbalik menuju cawan besar yang berada tidak jauh dari altar tersebut. Cawan itu menampung hampir setengah dari_ chakra_ Minato yang terserap.

Madara menyeringai tipis. "Dengan _chakra_ ini aku bisa membalaskan dendamku tanpa harus repot-repot mengeluarkan Kyuubi yang tersegel di dalam tubuh Kushina." Kemudian ia mendongak ke atas ketika merasakan dua _chakra_ lain yang sangat kuat. "Hmm, sepertinya ada pengganggu. Aku harus membawa tempat ini jauh dari para manusia bodoh itu."

Madara segera melakukan suatu jutsu rahasia dan detik selanjutnya area yang dilingkupi _barier_ langsung bergerak turun dengan pelan. Bumi bergetar dan tanah retak seketika saat area tersebut mulai tenggelam perlahan.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Naruto masih bersusah payah menerobos _barier _tersebut hingga akhirnya berhenti ketika ia merasakan tanah di bawah kakinya terguncang kuat.

"Ap—Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa area di sekitar sini mulai tenggelam?" Tanyanya panik dan heran.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bertanya, Dobe." Sasuke masih menatap titik _chakra_ milik Madara. "Madara sepertinya memiliki rencana untuk menenggelamkan area disini."

"Menenggelamkan area? Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Aku hanya berasumsi saja, tetapi Madara mungkin ingin menenggelamkan area ini agar tidak ada yang mengganggu rencananya."

"Tapi rencana apa yang dipikirkannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, namun bila area ini terus bergerak ke bawah maka kita akan terbenam ke dalam ini bumi." Sahut sang Uchiha.

"Inti bumi?" Mata Naruto membulat kaget. "Tetapi bukankah itu berarti ia akan meledakkan hampir setengah dunia?! Apa dia gila?! Dia juga bisa mati!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan jengkel. "Apa kau tidak ingat kalau Madara memiliki kemampuan untuk berpindah dimensi? Dia bisa bersembunyi di dimensi lain selagi bumi hancur, setelah itu ia akan membangun dunianya sendiri dengan rencana yang dimilikinya."

Naruto menggeram. "Sial! Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan."

"Memang benar, kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Jadi bisakah kau langsung berubah ke mode _Rikudou Sannin Senjutsu_ dan segera lewati _barier_ ini? Tulangku tidak sanggup bertahan lagi." Desak Sasuke sembari masih bertahan digendongan sang Uzumaki.

Naruto menyeringai tipis. "_Yes, babe._"

Detik selanjutnya, _chakra_ dan tubuhnya mulai bertransformasi. Badannya seakan-akan diliputi warna hitam dengan jaket kuning yang terbuka. Bola-bola kecil membentuk formasi lingkaran yang berada di bagian belakang tubuhnya yang disebut sebagai _chakra_ spesial ataupun _gudoudama_. Sedangkan di area kepala, tumbuh dua tanduk runcing yang berasal dari _chakra_nya.

Kekuatan Naruto bertambah. Ia mengeratkan gendongannya di tubuh Sasuke dan mulai melesat masuk ke dalam _barier_. Kecepatannya meningkat seiring perubahan kekuatannya, dan tanpa disadari mereka akhirnya bisa menempus pelindung tersebut dan sudah berada di dalam area _barier_.

Sasuke segera turun dari gendongan Naruto dan berlari masuk ke dalam gedung hokage. "Aku akan menyelamatkan Minato dan kau tahan Madara selama mungkin, oke?"

Naruto mengerang jengkel. "Kenapa aku selalu dapat pekerjaan yang sulit?!"

Namun Sasuke tidak peduli dan segera masuk ke dalam gedung hokage, sedangkan Naruto—dengan berat hati—akhirnya melompat menuju jendela lantai dua dan masuk melalui sana.

Pemuda pirang itu meningkatkan kewaspadaannya ketika berjalan perlahan di lorong koridor, ia bahkan menajamkan sensornya untuk mencari _chakra_ Madara. Kakinya terus melangkah menaiki anak tangga, dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu kayu yang mengarah ke ruang hokage. Mata birunya menajam saat merasakan sedikit letupan _chakra_ Madara dari balik pintu tersebut. Tangannya terjulur untuk memutar kenop dan membukanya perlahan. Sosok Madara terlihat tengah duduk di kursi hokage sambil berpangku tangan, seakan-akan ia memang sudah menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

"_Chakra_mu sangat menarik." Pria bermarga Uchiha itu menyeringai tipis. "Mungkin kau bisa bekerjasama denganku untuk menguasai dunia?"

Naruto menggeram rendah. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan bodoh itu.

Madara berdecak kecil dan bangkit dari kursinya dengan arogan. "Kau tahu, untuk orang yang memiliki _chakra_ kuat sepertimu seharusnya kau sudah terkenal sekarang, tetapi kenapa aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar tentangmu? Apa kita pernah bertem—"

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Madara?" Naruto menyela cepat. Lagi-lagi tidak mempedulikan ucapan pria tersebut.

Ekor mata hitam itu melirik sekilas. "Rencana?" Ia membeo dengan nada suara dingin. "Aku merencanakan segalanya, Naruto. Aku akan membuat orang-orang itu tunduk di bawah kakiku."

"Hmph! Konyol."

Madara berjalan angkuh menyusuri rak dokumen, membacanya sekilas lalu membuangnya sembarang. "Yang lebih konyol dari semua ini adalah sistem pemerintahan Konoha yang terlalu lemah dan lembek." Kakinya menginjak kertas dokumen yang berserakan di lantai dengan tidak peduli. "Seharusnya pemerintahan itu hanya dikuasai oleh orang yang memiliki kekuatan."

Naruto mendengus mencemooh. "Apa kau sedang mencoba memuji diri sendiri, Madara? Sebab yang kutahu, kau sama sekali tidak kuat."

Madara berhenti melangkah. Matanya memicing tajam saat menatap Naruto. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau katakan, Bocah."

Belum sempat Naruto membalas ucapan itu, sebuah gempa terjadi dalam skala kecil yang membuat beberapa dinding mulai retak dan atap hampir hancur. Pemuda pirang itu meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"Apa yang—"

"Ah, sepertinya eksperimenku sudah hidup." Madara memotong dengan cepat. Ia kembali duduk di kuris hokage sembari saling mengaitkan kesepuluh jarinya, seakan-akan tengah menanti sesuatu yang menarik.

Dan sejujurnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyukai senyuman yang ditampilkan Madara. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Pria mengedikkan bahunya dengan tenang, berpura-pura bodoh. "Tetapi sepertinya Minato mulai melakukan sesuatu." Lanjutnya dengan seringai ganjil.

.

.

.

Ruang bawah tanah sama berantakannya dengan bagian gedung yang lain. Retak dan mulai runtuh. Sasuke mulai menyesali pilihannya untuk menyelamatkan Minato, setidaknya menghadapi Madara lebih mudah.

_**GRAAKK!**_—Bebatuan bergeser dari tembok dan hampir jatuh. Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut langsung bergegas memasuki ruang bawah tanah. Kakinya terhenti ketika melihat Minato yang berdiri di atas altar dengan dikelilingi sepuluh lilin yang bercahaya biru.

Sasuke menghela napas lega. "Minato-san, ayo kita perg—"

_**DUAKKH!**_

Belum sempat pemuda raven itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Minato sudah terlebih dahulu menerjang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melempar tubuh Sasuke ke tembok.

Sang Uchiha meringis kesakitan sembari bangkit berdiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia berusaha berbicara disela batuknya. Namun Minato tidak menjawab dan tetap diam dengan pandangan nanar.

Pria Namikaze itu menggeram ketika melihat Sasuke. Matanya yang sebelumnya biru cerah berubah menjadi merah menyala. _Chakra_-nya yang hangat kini berpendar kehitaman. Seakan-akan kegelapan sedang menyelimutinya dengan pekat.

"Sial..." Sasuke menyumpah. "...Sepertinya Madara melakukan sesuatu pada Minato."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Minato?!" Naruto menatap tajam pria yang berada di depannya itu.

Madara menyeringai tipis sebelum menjawab. "Aku hanya membantu Minato untuk meluapkan emosinya dengan memodifikasi _chakra_ nya sedikit." Ujarnya. "Aku mengambil setengah _chakra _nya kemudian memasukkan sedikit _chakra _ku kesana, setelah itu mengembalikannya pada tubuh Minato. Dengan begitu, ia bisa menjadi alat petarung yang sangat hebat." Pria itu tersenyum dingin. "Dan dia akan menjadi kaki-tanganku yang sangat berharga untuk menguasai dunia." Tambahnya lagi.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kau ingin melakukan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja aku melakukannya untuk menguasai dunia dan juga bersenang-senang." Pria itu menjawab tenang.

"Bersenang-senang?"

Madara bangkit dari kursi hokage dan berjalan perlahan menuju Naruto. "Kau tahu, aku bisa melihat ketakutan Minato, dan untuk itu, aku meminjamkan kekuatanku padanya."

"Minato sudah kuat! Dia tidak butuh kekuatan darimu!"

"Jangan munafik, Naruto. Semua orang punya ketakutan, begitu juga Minato." Ia berhenti tepat di depan pemuda Uzumaki tersebut. "Dia takut kehilanganmu, karena itu aku membantunya untuk menyingkirkan ketakutannya." Lanjutnya lagi.

"A—Apa yang ditakuti, Minato?"

Madara terkekeh serak dan berat. "Dia takut kehilangan dirimu. Jadi aku memberikan Minato kekuatan untuk menyingkirkan semua orang yang menghalanginya, termasuk pemuda bernama Sasuke itu."

Naruto membeku dengan mata membelalak lebar. "Tidak mungkin... Apa itu berarti Minato dan Sasuke sekarang..."

"Ya, kau benar." Senyum Madara melebar. "Mereka sedang bertarung sekarang."

.

.

_**TRAANG!**_—Kunai Minato terlempar ke udara setelah ditangkis oleh Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu terus berusaha menjauh dari jangkauan serang sang Namikaze. Ia mundur sembari menghunuskan katana-nya dalam posisi bertahan.

Minato bergerak dalam kecepatan cahaya. Tak heran kalau orang-orang menyebut dirinya sebagai _yellow flash_, tetapi yang terlihat sekarang bukanlah warna kuning cerah, melainkan hitam gelap layaknya bayangan.

Sasuke bersyukur mempunyai mata _sharinnegan_, kalau tidak, ia tidak akan bisa melihat pergerakan sang hokage keempat tersebut.

"Minato-san, sadarlah!" Sasuke berseru, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Minato akan berhenti menyerangnya.

Sang Namikaze terus melemparkan kunai miliknya ke arah Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven itu berusaha berkelit cepat dari lemparan tersebut. Ia mundur perlahan sembari terus mempertahankan pandangannya ke arah Minato, mencoba menemukan titik kelemahan pria pirang itu.

_Sharinnegan_ miliknya memindai keseluruhan _chakra_ hitam tersebut, tidak ada tanda-tanda kelemahan yang berarti. Kalau begini terus, ia tidak akan bisa menghentikan Minato.

"Sial, pasti ada celah untuk dirusak." Ucapnya seraya melompat tinggi dari terjangan pria pirang itu.

_**BRUAAK!**_—Tinju Minato terus menghancurkan dinding ruang bawah tanah. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyentuh Sasuke sedikitpun dan itu membuatnya murka.

"KAU TIDAK BISA LARI, SASUKE!" Ia meraung marah. "AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MENYENTUH NARUTO! DIA MILIKKU!" Teriaknya lagi.

"Tch..." Sasuke berdecak jengkel. Menghadapi wanita memang merepotkan, tetapi lebih merepotkan lagi menghadapi orang yang cemburu. Dan jujur saja, Sasuke sama sekali tidak berbakat menghadapi orang dengan tipe seperti itu.

Minato berbalik dan segera melompat tinggi untuk menerjang Sasuke. Sang Uchiha segera mengangkat katana-nya dan menahan serangan pria pirang itu.

"Berhenti, Minato-san!"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau mati! Naruto milikku!" Chakra hitamnya mengalir ke kunai dan mendesak katana Sasuke. "CEPAT MATI DAN MENYINGKIR DARI NARUTO!" Raungnya seraya menebas tajam ke arah pemuda raven tersebut.

Sasuke terdorong ke belakang dan hampir menabrak tembok kalau saja refleknya tidak cepat. Ia melirik ke arah bahu, rembesan darah terlihat dari sayatan yang dibuat oleh Minato, tidak dalam tapi cukup membuatnya kesusahan untuk menggerakkan tangan kanannya.

Minato menyeringai janggal ketika melihat darah Sasuke. Ia menikmati melihat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. Sedikit lagi ia bisa membunuh Sasuke dan memiliki Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa mengambil Naruto, tidak orang lain, maupun Sasuke.

Sasuke bersender sejenak di sisi tembok sembari mencengkram bahunya yang terluka. Ia bisa saja mengeluarkan _susano'o_-nya dan menghentikan Minato secepat jentikan jarinya, tetapi ia tidak ingin membuat pria itu terluka. Bisa-bisa dirinya bakal dihajar oleh Naruto tanpa ampun karena sudah menyakiti ayahnya.

_'Sial! Adakah cara lain untuk membuat Minato sadar?'_

.

.

.

"Tidak ada cara untuk menghentikan Minato, Naruto." Madara berbicara lantang sembari mengibaskan jubah hitamnya. Ia bergerak menuju jendela di belakang meja hokage dan menatap kekacauan yang dibuatnya. "Kau harus membunuhnya untuk membuatnya sadar. Tetapi apakah Sasuke akan melakukannya?" Ia melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya.

"Sasuke tidak akan membunuh Minato!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. "Dia pasti memiliki cara untuk menyadarkannya!" Ucapnya lagi.

Madara mendengus mengejek seraya mengangkat satu alisnya. "Benarkah? Kau tidak pernah tahu perasaan seseorang yang cemburu, Naruto. Mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk memiliki apa yang mereka inginkan. Dan bila Sasuke ingin hidup, dia harus membunuh Minato."

"DIAM!" Naruto meraung ganas. Ia melompat maju dan bergerak untuk menerjang Madara. Ia membentuk tongkat hitam dari_ gudoudama_ miliknya.

Belum sempat pemuda pirang itu menghajar Madara, pria tersebut sudah menghisap dirinya sendiri ke dimensi lain dan berpindah posisi ke belakang Naruto. Ia menyeringai tipis.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala, Naruto? Seharusnya kau bisa bergabung denganku dan menguasai dunia." Ucapnya pelan dan tenang.

"DIAM, BRENGSEK! AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR OMONG KOSONGMU ITU!" Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan menebaskan tongkatnya ke arah pinggang Madara.

_**BRUAKK!**_—Lagi-lagi serangannya gagal dan malah menghantam sisi lemari. Madara kembali berpindah posisi agak jauh dari jarak serang pemuda pirang itu. Naruto mendecih kesal, ia bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan pria itu kabur. Kalau ia bisa membunuh Madara sekarang, maka ia tidak perlu lagi bertarung dengan Madara di masa depan.

Setuju dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Naruto mulai meluapkan _chakra_-nya hingga ke titik maksimal. Ia tahu bahwa bila terus meningkatkan _chakra_-nya seperti ini maka konsekuensinya adalah kerusakan di beberapa anggota tubuhnya, namun Naruto tidak peduli, asalkan Madara mati maka hal itu pantas untuk dilakukan.

Pria Uchiha itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak suka. Ia pernah bertarung dengan Hashirama dan ia tahu bahwa pria itu sangat kuat. Namun pemuda dihadapannya ini memiliki kekuatan sepuluh—ah tidak—melainkan seratus kali lipat lebih hebat dari Hashirama. Dan itu merupakan pertanda buruk.

Madara mencoba membuka distorsi ruang dan waktu untuk melarikan diri, tetapi gerakannya terlalu lambat. Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu berdiri dihadapannya bahkan sebelum ia sempat berkedip.

Sang Uzumaki menatapnya tajam. Kilat kebencian terpantul dari sana.

Belum sempat Madara melompat mundur, pemuda pirang itu sudah melayangkan tinju ke area perutnya dengan suara _**-DUAAGH!- **_yang cukup keras juga menyakitkan. Pria Uchiha itu terlempar beberapa meter jauhnya dan berhenti ketika punggungnya menghantam dinding dan terbenam diantara reruntuhan tembok.

Madara terbatuk dan mencoba bangkit, tetapi itu hanya sebentar saja, sebab detik selanjutnya Naruto kembali menerjang dengan lemparan tongkat hitam yang berasal dari _gudoudama_. Pria Uchiha itu berguling ke samping dengan cepat dan panik, membiarkan senjata tadi tertancap cukup dalam ke lantai di bawah kakinya.

"Jangan lari dariku, Madara." Naruto berbicara dengan nada dingin dan berat. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan tongkatnya kembali ke tangannya tanpa perlu susah payah diambil, seakan-akan tangannya merupakan magnet yang dapat menarik benda apa saja semudah mengangkat seekor semut. "Aku harus membunuhmu sekarang di masa ini, sehingga aku tidak perlu membunuhmu di masa depan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Madara menatap pemuda itu penuh keheranan, tetapi jawaban Naruto hanyalah terjangan serangan senjatanya yang mengarah lurus ke kepala pria tadi.

Madara tidak bergerak dari tempatnya seakan-akan memang mempersilahkan Naruto untuk membunuhnya, tetapi ketika jarak ujung tongkat Naruto hampir mengenai keningnya, mata Madara segera berubah menjadi _eternal mangekyou sharingan_.

"_Tsukuyomi!_"

Tepat ketika Madara mengucapkan jurus tersebut, keadaan sekitar langsung berubah menjadi gelap, seolah-olah seluruh bumi tertelan oleh kegelapan yang pekat. Tongkat Naruto yang tadinya bergerak lurus mengarah ke kepalanya kini terhenti di udara. Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya menggeram murka. Tubuh dan kakinya tidak bisa bergerak seperti sedang diikat oleh rantai yang tidak kasat mata.

Madara mendengus mencemooh seolah-olah ia bisa memenangkan pertarungan melawan pemuda itu tanpa susah payah.

"Padahal kau bisa memilih untuk mematuhiku, Naruto. Sayangnya, kau lebih memilih jalan yang salah." Ucapnya dingin dan serak. Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan beberapa pedang langsung muncul di udara dalam sekejap.

"Apa yang—"

Belum sempat Naruto menyadari situasi yang dihadapinya, pedang-pedang tersebut sudah menghunus bagian tubuhnya dengan cepat. Kaki, tangan dan tubuh tidak luput dari hujaman benda tajam tersebut.

Madara menyeringai puas, akan tetapi senyumnya langsung pudar ketika melihat Naruto yang sama sekali tidak berteriak saat ditusuk oleh puluhan pedang.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu terkekeh pelan. "Kau pikir sulap seperti ini akan menghentikanku, Madara?" Ia berujar sombong. Detik selanjutnya, puluhan pedang itu terpecah menjadi serpihan debu hanya dengan jentikan jarinya saja.

Naruto berjalan maju sembari merenggangkan ototnya sejenak dengan tampang angkuh. "Aku pernah bermain-main dengan _tsukuyomi_ milik Sasuke, dan miliknya lebih mengerikan dibandingkan milikmu." Ia membuka telapak tangannya dan tiba-tiba sebilah pedang muncul dengan sendirinya.

Madara melangkah mundur dengan wajah tidak percaya. "Ba—Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Aku sudah melewati pertarungan yang mematikan berkali-kali, dan jurusmu ini hanyalah sulap anak-anak." Sebilah pedang yang tadi berada di tangannya, kini berubah menjadi tongkat hitam _gudoudama_ miliknya. Naruto menyeringai tipis. "Permainan sudah selesai, Madara." Tongkat hitam itu berputar sejenak di udara kemudian berhenti dengan ujung yang mengarah ke Madara. Secara tiba-tiba, tongkat tadi meluncur cepat hingga menembus bagian tubuh pria tersebut.

_**JLEEB!**_—Madara terhuyung mundur ketika senjata tersebut menancap dalam ke bahu kirinya. Ruangan yang dibuatnya kembali berubah menjadi dunia nyata dimana bangunan hokage setengah hancur, dan bukannya kegelapan yang menyelimuti seperti tadi.

Madara menggeram pelan sembari meringis. "Bagaimana kau bisa menghindari jurusku?"

"Oh jangan dipikirkan soal itu, bisa dikatakan kalau aku sudah terbiasa dengan jurus _tsukuyomi_." Ucapnya tenang. Naruto tidak mau repot-repot memberitahu Madara kalau dirinya selalu dihukum Sasuke dengan menggunakan jurus tersebut karena sering menggoda pemuda raven itu.

Madara mundur perlahan. Ia melirik tongkat hitam _gudoudama_ milik Naruto yang menancap di bahunya. Pria itu sadar bahwa senjata itu bukanlah senjata biasa yang digunakan para ninja, tetapi sesuatu yang lebih spesial dan memiliki kekuatan besar.

Naruto melangkah maju. Ia menyiapkan tongkat keduanya untuk kembali menyerang Madara. Tetapi belum sempat ia melempar senjata tersebut, suara seseorang dari arah jendela mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Suara berat seorang pria membuat Naruto menoleh. Sosok Fugaku terlihat masuk melalui jendela dengan susah payah, mengingat bangunan itu sudah setengah hancur.

"Huh? Fugaku-san? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya ketika melihat sosok pria itu dengan seragam lengkap jonin.

Fugaku menatap Naruto. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku? Dan siapa kau?" Tanyanya kebingungan dan heran saat melihat sosok pemuda dengan kobaran _chakra_ yang begitu kuat.

"Uhm, aku teman Sasuke dan dia sering menceritakan tentang dirimu." Bohongnya lagi. "Yang lebih penting, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk melalui _barier_ itu?"

"Sejujurnya, aku sudah berada di area ini sejak tadi, namun aku berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan_ chakra_-ku. Aku mencoba mencari Minato dari_ chakra_ yang dikeluarkannya, namun begitu merasakan ada _chakra_ lain yang sangat kuat, aku memilih untuk muncul." Ujarnya lagi. Ia melompat turun dari jendela dan berjalan masuk. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, kakinya langsung terhenti saat menatap Madara yang sedang terluka di lantai.

Fugaku segera memasang kuda-kuda dalam posisi siaga. Ia mengeluarkan kunai dari tas pinggangnya. "Madara..." Desisnya penuh kebencian.

Yang dipanggil terlihat tidak menanggapi sapaan itu sama sekali. Madara mencoba bangkit perlahan dari lantai sembari terus mencengkram bahunya yang terluka. "Senang bertemu denganmu, tetapi aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Madara!" Naruto mencengkram tongkatnya yang lain dan kemudian melemparnya dengan cepat ke arah pria itu. Namun Madara sudah terlebih dahulu membuka distorsi ruang-waktu dan menghisap dirinya sendiri ke dimensi lain, membuat tongkat itu akhirnya menancap di bebatuan yang runtuh.

"Sial!" Naruto menyumpah jengkel. Setelah susah payah bertemu akhirnya malah terlepas begitu saja.

Ia mencoba menelan kekesalannya sebab hal itu tidak penting sekarang, yang lebih dikhawatirkannya adalah Sasuke dan Minato.

"Fugaku-san, kita harus cepat menyelamatkan Minato!" Ujarnya dengan nada cemas.

Fugaku mengangguk tegas dan segera mengikuti langkah Naruto menuju ruang bawah tanah.

.

.

.

_**KRAAKK!**_—Kunai Minato kembali menancap tidak berarti ke bebatuan keras. Beberapa detik lalu Sasuke berhasil menghalau kunai tadi dengan katana miliknya dan melemparnya sembarang. Kini pemuda raven itu mencoba berlari melewati tengah ruangan menuju pintu keluar. Ia harus menemui Naruto, kalau tidak ia bisa terluka parah menghadapi sosok Minato yang cemburu.

"JANGAN KABUR!" Minato meraung ganas. Ia melesat cepat mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menerjang maju.

Sasuke mencoba berlari secepat mungkin, tangannya menggapai panik ke arah pintu. Dan sebelum ia sampai disana, bayangan Minato sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya. Pria itu mengayunkan kunainya dan kemudian...

_**TRAANG!**_—Sebuah tongkat hitam menghentikan gerakan Minato.

Kunai berhadapan dengan tongkat _gudoudama_ milik Naruto, membuat pria Namikaze itu membelalak lebar saat melihat sosok Naruto yang tengah melindungi Sasuke dipelukannya.

Naruto mendorong kunai Minato mundur. "Jangan sentuh, Sasuke." Ia mengucapkan hal itu dengan mata yang berkilat tajam. "Aku tidak peduli kau adalah hokage sekalipun, aku akan tetap membunuhmu bila kau berani menyentuh Sasuke." Lanjutnya dingin.

Minato menggeram. "Kau adalah milikku, Naruto! Anak dari darah dagingku! Seharusnya kau lebih memilihku dibandingkan pemuda sialan itu!"

Mata Naruto melebar, tidak percaya bahwa Minato mengetahui segalanya. "Darimana kau tahu hal it—?"

"Aku menguping pembicaraanmu dengan Sasuke kemarin malam." Minato berujar lirih, mencoba menutupi sesak di dadanya. "Tetapi itu tidak akan mengurangi rasa cintaku padamu." Ia mendongak dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan serius. "Aku harus membunuh Sasuke agar kau bisa menjadi milikku, Madara sudah menjanjikan hal tersebut padaku."

"Apa kau gila?!" Naruto menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kau mempercayai pengkhianat itu?! Mempercayai semua kebohongannya?!"

Minato menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan agar kau mau bersamaku."

"SADARLAH, AYAH! SEBAGAI SEORANG HOKAGE, KAU MEMPERMALUKAN JABATANMU SENDIRI!" Naruto meraung kesal. Kedua tangannya bergetar penuh amarah.

Sasuke yang berada dipelukan Naruto bisa merasakan _chakra_ pemuda pirang itu yang meluap-luap tidak terkendali. Kekecewaan, marah dan sedih berbaur menjadi emosi yang menyesakkan.

"Naruto..." Ia memanggil pelan, mencoba untuk meredakan emosi sang Uzumaki. Tetapi hal itu percuma saja, sebab Naruto sudah mendorong tubuhnya dan memulai memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"Menjauhlah, Sasuke. Aku akan menghentikan ayahku dengan tanganku sendiri." Ucapnya.

"Jangan bodoh, Naruto. Dia ayahmu, dia melakukan ini karena pengaruh Madara." Jelas Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, tetapi kita tidak punya cara lain lagi." Naruto masih bersikeras.

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas ucapan Naruto, Fugaku sudah memotong pembicaraan itu dengan cepat.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Fugaku menatap Naruto tajam. "Kenapa kau memanggil Minato dengan sebutan ayah?"

"Penjelasannya panjang, Fugaku-san." Sasuke menimpali dengan cepat.

"Persingkat." Pria Uchiha itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menuntut penjelasan.

Sasuke mengerang sebentar sebelum berbicara. "Aku dan Naruto datang dari masa depan dengan menggunakan alat buatan nona Tsunade. Naruto adalah anak Minato dan aku adalah anakmu."

Mata Fugaku melebar. "A—Anakku?"

"Memang terdengar tidak masuk akal, tetapi aku mengatakan yang sejuju—"

_**GRAAKK!**__**—**__**KRAAKK!**_—Gempa kembali terjadi. Bebatuan dan tanah saling bergesekan dan bergerak turun. Sepertinya area di sekeliling mereka mulai tenggelam dengan cepat.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Naruto, kita harus cepat perg—" Kalimatnya terhenti saat melihat bahwa pemuda pirang itu sudah menghilang dari sampingnya dan kini malah bertarung dengan Minato.

'_Sial! Si bodoh itu tidak mendengarkan ucapanku'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

Sasuke menatap kesal ke arah pertarungan tersebut. _Well_, sejujurnya saja, pertarungan itu tidak bisa disebut sebagai 'pertarungan biasa' sebab yang dilihatnya hanyalah kilatan hitam dan kuning yang saling berbentur dalam kecepatan cahaya. Pemuda raven itu melirik sang ayah yang tengah menatap kagum melihat pertarungan sengit Minato dan Naruto.

"Ayah, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Huh?" Fugaku menoleh. "Kau memanggilku ayah?"

"Jangan pikirkan hal kecil itu, yang terpenting sekarang kita harus menghentikan kegilaan Minato." Terang Sasuke lagi.

"Tapi bagaimana?"

"Aku punya satu ide yang agak ekstrim dan juga beresiko" Ucapnya lagi.

"Oke..." Fugaku melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "...Katakan padaku rencanamu itu."

.

.

.

_**TRAANG!**_—Kunai Minato berbenturan dengan tongkat hitam milik Naruto. Saling beradu kekuatan dengan _chakra_ masing-masing. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, mereka berdua saling dorong-mendorong. Hingga akhirnya Naruto memukul kunai sang ayah ke arah samping, mencoba membuka peluang untuk menyerang dengan menggunakan tinjunya. Namun Minato bisa membaca hal tersebut dan segera menarik mundur tubuhnya.

Minato berdiri diam di atas puing-puing bangunan. Ia menatap sang anak dengan tatapan sedih. "Bisakah kau mencintaiku, Naruto?"

"Berhenti bicara tidak masuk akal, Ayah! Aku mencintai Sasuke!" Seru Naruto agak jengkel.

"Kalau aku membunuh Sasuke, bisakah kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Minato lagi, kali ini dengan senyum yang ganjil. Ia menimang kunainya dan mengelusnya lembut, seakan-akan tengah membayangkan tubuh Sasuke yang tercincang diujung senjatanya itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Naruto menjawab tegas. Membuat Minato menghentikan tingkahnya sejenak dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tajam.

"Kau tidak memberikanku pilihan lain, Naruto." Sang Namikaze kembali memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. "...Aku harus membunuhmu." Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara dingin yang kaku.

Naruto menggeram, ia bersiap untuk menerima serangan Minato. Memang kekuatannya melebihi pria tersebut berkali-kali lipat, tetapi ia tidak ingin menganggap remeh sang ayah. Bagaimana pun juga, Minato adalah seorang hokage, dan hokage pastinya memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa.

Tepat ketika Minato ingin maju untuk menerjang Naruto, tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak keras ke arahnya.

"MINATO, KALAU KAU INGIN MENDAPATKAN NARUTO, HADAPI AKU!" Pemuda raven itu berseru nyaring, sukses membuat gerakan Minato terhenti seketika. Ia melirik ke arah pemuda raven itu dengan kilat kebencian.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH DARIMU, PENGECUT!" Lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek?!" Naruto meraung galak. "Ini bukan saatnya memprovokasi ayahku!"

Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli dengan omelan Naruto dan tetap memasang tampang angkuh ke arah pria Namikaze itu. Ia bahkan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari menyeringai tipis.

"Ayo kita berduel, Minato. Aku yakin aku tidak akan kalah dengan orang menyedihkan sepertimu." Sombongnya.

Minato menggeram berat. Matanya memicing tajam dengan kobaran amarah. Emosinya terpancing hanya dengan memandang sosok angkuh pemuda raven itu. Dan detik selanjutnya, ia melesat layaknya kilat menuju Sasuke dengan kunai yang terhunus.

"AWAS!" Naruto mencoba bergerak untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke, namun pemuda raven itu langsung melirik tajam ke arahnya seolah-olah mengatakan _'jangan melakukan apapun, dobe. Aku bisa mengatasi Minato.'_

Melihat pandangan tersebut, Naruto segera menghentikan gerakannya. Walaupun ia terlihat khawatir tetapi ia harus percaya dengan kemampuan Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga, pemuda raven itu adalah mantan penjahat yang paling dicari di Konoha. Ia pasti memiliki rencana yang sempurna untuk menghentikan Minato.

Sasuke masih mengaktifkan _sharinnegan_-nya dan terus mempelajari gerakan sang hokage keempat tersebut. Ia mulai bersiap ketika Minato mendekat dan kemudian...

"SEKARANG, AYAH!" Sasuke berteriak keras memberi aba-aba.

Detik selanjutnya, sebuah jaring dari jutsu Fugaku menangkap sosok Minato dengan cepat. Membuat Minato terkurung dalam jaring tersebut dan menahan gerakannya untuk sesaat.

"A—Apa ini?!" Belum sempat Minato sadar apa yang tengah terjadi, Fugaku segera menyergap pria itu dengan cepat dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Membuat Naruto membelalak tidak percaya dengan adegan di depan matanya itu.

"HEI, LEPASKAN AYAHKU!" Naruto berteriak keras dan melesat mendekat untuk menghentikan Fugaku, namun tindakannya sudah terlebih dahulu dihentikan oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan ikut campur, Dobe."

"Tapi dia mencium ayahku, Sasuke!"

"Dengar..." Sasuke menyentak lengan pemuda itu dengan kasar. "...Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar ayahmu sadar."

"Bagaimana bisa ciuman dengan Fugaku membuat ayahku sadar?!" Teriaknya frustasi. "Ini bukan drama ataupun film, apalagi dongeng!"

"_Well_, dari yang aku lihat, cara itu mulai berhasil." Balas Sasuke seraya menunjuk Fugaku dan Minato dengan ujung dagunya.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati bahwa _chakra_ hitam yang menyelimuti Minato sedikit demi sedikit mulai memudar dan digantikan oleh cahaya kuning yang terang.

Pemuda pirang itu menganga terkejut. "Ta—Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Aksi ciuman secara tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan otak Minato-san dan tanpa ia sadari sensor saraf di kepalanya mulai bekerja dengan semestinya." Ucapnya, berspekulasi. "Kadang otak butuh dipaksa dengan rangsangan dari luar agar kembali normal." Jelasnya lagi.

"Kau tahu, omong kosongmu itu sama sekali tidak aku mengerti."

"_Shut up!_" Sasuke melirik galak.

_**GRAAKK!**__**—**__**KRRAAK!**_

Tanah dibawah kaki mereka mulai bergetar dan Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa area tersebut mulai tenggelam dengan cepat. Tembok dan atap mulai runtuh perlahan, membuat pemuda _tan_ itu bergerak panik.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, Sasuke. Aku akan membawa Mina—"

"Tidak, Naruto." Sasuke segera menghalangi pemuda itu. "Serahkan Minato-san pada ayahku. Kita sebaiknya menjauh terlebih dahulu."

"Tapi—"

"Percayalah pada ayah kita." Ujar Sasuke tenang.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya gelisah, namun pada akhirnya ia menurut pada perkataan pemuda raven itu. "Baiklah aku mengerti, kita pergi dari sini." Katanya seraya menggendong Sasuke dengan _bridal style_. "Pegangan padaku, Sasuke." Perintahnya lagi.

Sasuke menurut dan segera mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher pemuda itu. Detik kemudian tubuhnya serasa terdorong gravitasi yang sangat kuat ketika Naruto melompat tinggi ke atas (menembus atap gedung hokage dengan mudah) dalam kecepatan cahaya.

_**Tap!**_—Kaki Naruto mendarat dengan mulus di atas tanah. Ia berdiri agak jauh dari area tersebut sembari memandang _barier_ yang kini mulai memudar secara perlahan. Tangannya gemetar gelisah ketika tanda-tanda ayahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Sasuke yang berada digendongannya sama sekali tidak menampilkan wajah khawatir. Ia terlihat cukup tenang saat menatap area _barier_ itu. Dan detik selanjutnya, bayangan kuning melesat tinggi ke udara dari reruntuhan gedung hokage.

Naruto menatap kilat kuning cerah itu dengan wajah tersenyum lega. "Mereka selamat." Ucapnya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Hn... Aku tahu. Prediksiku tidak pernah meleset."

Naruto tertawa keras. "Kau hebat, Sasuke. Pantas saja aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Sang Uchiha membalas dengan dengusan geli. "Idiot." Kemudian mengecup pipi pemuda pirang itu penuh sayang. "Aku juga jatuh cinta padamu, Dobe." Jujurnya.

.

.

.

Gedung hokage hancur rata dengan tanah, bahkan area disekitarnya setengah tenggelam akibat ulah Madara. Naruto dan Sasuke menatap hal itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Mereka yakin bahwa membutuhkan sumber daya manusia serta modal yang banyak untuk mengembalikan semuanya menjadi normal kembali.

"Oke, mesin portalnya sudah bekerja!" Tsunade menatap portal kecil di hadapannya dengan perasaan puas. Naruto dan Sasuke yang berada tepat disamping wanita itu langsung menoleh cepat.

Mereka menatap benda yang baru saja dibuat oleh Tsunade dengan pandangan sangsi. Portal yang dimaksud Tsunade adalah slinder sebesar tong dengan bentuk yang mengerikan; kabel-kabel kecil yang mencuat dan lempengan logam penyok, bahkan sesekali terlihat percikan listrik bertegangan tinggi.

"Kau yakin barang rongsokan ini akan aman?" Tanya Naruto, yang langsung dihadiahi oleh wanita itu dengan pukulan keras di kepala.

"Tentu saja ini akan berhasil, Bocah! Aku mengerjakannya tanpa tidur dan makan. Terlebih lagi seluruh barang yang kubutuhkan sudah hancur bersama dengan puing-puing gedung hokage, jadi aku membuat ini dengan barang seadanya." Jelas Tsunade sambil memandang area di sekitar gedung hokage yang runtuh. "Akan banyak waktu, modal dan tenaga untuk mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula lagi." Keluhnya.

"Kita pasti bisa membangun gedung hokage yang baru lagi." Suara Minato terdengar. Pria itu datang bersama Fugaku menemui Tsunade, Naruto dan Sasuke yang berada di area gedung hokage yang telah hancur.

"Ayah!" Naruto memanggil dengan penuh gembira saat melihat kedatangan pria itu.

"Halo, Nak. Apa kau akan kembali ke masa depan sebentar lagi?" Tanya Minato.

"Ya, aku merasa tugasku disini sudah selesai." Jawab Naruto. "Memang aku tidak dapat merubah sejarah ataupun mengalahkan Madara, tetapi aku yakin masa lalu tidaklah harus diubah, sebab masa depan mempunyai cara sendiri untuk membuat kita belajar dari kesalahan masa lalu. Dan hal itu akan membuat kita semakin kuat dan terus kuat untuk menghadapi hidup."

Minato tersenyum teduh. Ia mengacak rambut Naruto penuh sayang. "Terima kasih atas semuanya, Naruto. Kau mengajariku banyak hal, termasuk perasaanku." Ujarnya lagi seraya menatap Fugaku dengan lembut. Yang ditatap hanya mengangguk pelan dan menggandeng tangan pria pirang itu dengan kuat.

"Fugaku-san, aku titip ayahku padamu." Naruto mengangkat tinjunya di udara, lurus ke arah pria Uchiha itu.

Fugaku tersenyum. "Kau juga. Tolong jaga anakku." Ia membenturkan tinjunya ke tinju Naruto dengan pelan. Janji antar pria.

_**Plok!**_—Tsunade menepukkan tangannya satu kali, meminta perhatian. "Baiklah, kalian harus cepat kembali. Mesinnya tidak akan bertahan lama."

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk bersamaan dan mulai bergandengan tangan.

"Ayah..." Naruto memanggil tanpa berbalik. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke arah portal. "...Kalau kau mati, ingatlah bahwa apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu. Jadi hiduplah dengan tenang dan bahagia." Ujarnya lagi.

Ucapan itu membuat Minato terdiam sesat, namun selanjutnya ia langsung tersenyum teduh. "Aku mengerti. Hati-hati dan..."

Kalimat selanjutnya pria Namikaze itu tidak terdengar oleh Naruto, sebab sang Uzumaki sudah melompat masuk ke dalam portal mesin waktu bersama Sasuke bahkan sebelum sang ayah menyelesaikan ucapannya. Meninggalkan sosok Minato yang menatap kepergian sang anak dengan senyum tipis.

.

"..._Terima kasih, Naruto."_

.

.

.

_**BRUUAKK!**_—Naruto dan Sasuke kembali terhempas jatuh dengan keras setelah berhasil keluar dari mesin waktu. Mereka meringis kesakitan sebelum akhirnya melemparkan pandangan ke sekitar. Mereka tidak lagi berada di gedung hokage yang hancur lebur akibat ulah Madara, melainkan sudah kembali di masa depan dengan sosok nona Tsunade yang tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka.

Tidak ada gempa maupun _barier_ yang mengerikan lagi, hanya ada ruang laboratorium dengan peralatan canggih dan beberapa ninja yang bekerja di bawah pimpinan wanita itu.

Naruto menghela napas lega ketika semuanya sudah berakhir.

"Bagaimana perjalanan waktunya?" Tsunade menyeringai tipis.

"Lumayan menguras tenaga." Naruto merenggangkan otot bahunya sejenak, sedangkan Sasuke terlihat sibuk menepis debu di bajunya.

"Berapa lama kami pergi?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

Wanita itu melirik jam tangannya. "Hanya sekitar satu menit."

"Oh wow, padahal kami cukup lama berada di masa lalu. Apakah waktu ikut berantakan saat kami melakukan_ time-travel_?"

"Mungkin saja, kadang-kadang tidak ada teori pasti mengenai berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskan untuk_ time-travel_." Jawab Tsunade lagi.

Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan 'Oh' pendek.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Sasuke mulai membuka suara. "...Apa nona Tsunade mengingat semuanya? Tentang aku dan Naruto di masa lalu?"

Wanita itu berpikir sebentar. "Ya, aku ingat semuanya. Satu detik setelah kalian masuk ke dalam mesin waktu itu, potongan gambar masa lalu seakan-akan langsung memenuhi otakku. Tentang dua orang pemuda dari masa depan yang bernama Naruto dan Sasuke." Ia tersenyum lebar. "Mesin waktu ini benar-benar bekerja. Bisa mengubah sejarah semudah mencuci otak." Ujarnya bangga dengan penelitiannya sendiri.

Ia kembali menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. "Apa kalian ingin dilempar lagi ke masa lalu?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Tidak." Naruto menjawab mantap. "Aku tidak mau lagi ke masa lalu."

Tsunade mendengus kecewa lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak." Sasuke menjawab cepat bahkan sebelum wanita itu bertanya. "Masa lalu bukanlah prioritasku lagi, yang kupedulikan adalah masa sekarang."

Tsunade berdecak jengkel ketika kedua pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menerima usulannya dan malah berjalan pergi. _Well_, ia tidak menyalahkan kedua pemuda itu yang tidak mau menerima usulannya untuk kembali ke masa lalu sebab ia sadar betul betapa mengerikannya ulah Madara waktu itu. Dan ia juga mengingat betapa banyaknya modal yang harus dikumpulkan untuk kembali membangun gedung hokage dan memperbaiki tanah yang rusak.

Tsunade mendesah pasrah dan melirik mesin waktunya dengan pandangan hampa. "Mungkin aku harus membuat mesin lain yang tidak menimbulkan kekacauan." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

**_Omake_**

**.**

**(1 Minggu kemudian)**

.

Naruto terlihat sibuk menangani beberapa dokumen penting di meja kerjanya. Ia terlalu serius dengan pekerjaannya sampai-sampai tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan setumpuk gulungan kertas.

"Apa kau tidak lelah, Dobe?" Sasuke membuka suara setelah diam selama satu menit menunggu Naruto untuk menyadari keberadaannya, namun pemuda pirang itu tak kunjung memperhatikannya juga.

Bahu Naruto tersentak kaget dan segera mendongak untuk menatap orang yang berada di depannya itu. "Ah, Sasuke, kau sudah kembali dari misi _rank S_-mu?" Tanyanya basa-basi.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah mengambil semua dokumen dan laporan yang berada di atas meja Naruto dan meletakkannya di lemari. "Berhenti terus bekerja, Dobe. Kau bisa sakit." Ujarnya. "Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah bekerja sekeras ini dan hanya bersenang-senang saja."

Naruto tersenyum pelan. "Aku mulai menyadari bahwa untuk mengubah masa depan menjadi lebih baik, aku harus berusaha sekuat mungkin melakukan yang terbaik di masa sekarang agar kelak tidak akan menyesal."

Sasuke melirik pemuda itu dengan ekor matanya. "Sejak kapan kau jadi pintar merangkai kata begitu? Dan lagi, hal itu sama sekali tidak cocok denganmu, Dobe."

"Entahlah, perjalanan kita ke masa lalu mengubah seluruh pandanganku." Jawab Naruto lagi seraya memutar kursinya dan menatap desa Konoha dari balik jendela kaca. "Aku harus bisa membuat Konoha lebih baik lagi di masa depan, itu adalah janji dan tujuanku sekarang."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa." Ia bergerak menuju Naruto dan mengusap bahu pemuda pirang itu dengan pijatan lembut. "Sebab kau adalah hokage terhebat yang pernah kukenal."

Naruto mengelus punggung tangan Sasuke yang berada di pundaknya. "Terima kasih, Sayang."

"Sama-sama." Balas Sasuke seraya memberikan ciuman singkat yang manis di bibir pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"Hmph!—Sasu—" Naruto memanggil dengan suara bariton berat, tanda bahwa libidonya mulai menggelegak naik.

Sasuke yang paham dengan kode itu langsung bergerak untuk duduk di atas pangkuan Naruto sambil tetap mempertahankan ciuman mereka. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher sang dominan dan menariknya lembut, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jari-jari nakal Naruto bergerak mengelus punggung Sasuke dan berhenti tepat di bongkahan pantat kenyal sang Uchiha. Ia meremasnya lembut hingga membuat pemuda raven itu melenguh kecil di sela ciuman mereka.

Pinggul Sasuke bergerak maju-mundur dengan sikap agresif, menggoda gundukan besar dan keras dari celana Naruto. Ia melepaskan ciumannya ketika paru-parunya membutuhkan udara. Wajahnya memerah dengan napas terputus-putus, sisa air liurnya menetes di sela dagu, memperlihatkan ekspresi erotis yang sangat menggoda.

Jari-jari ramping putih itu bergerak untuk membuka seragamnya dengan sikap seduktif, sesekali menjilat bibir bawahnya yang merekah merah akibat gigitan sang dominan. Matanya mendelik tajam dengan kilatan nafsu yang terpantul dari onyx hitam itu, menampilkan tatapan sebenarnya dari sang predator.

"Sasu—hhh—" Naruto memanggil dengan suara serak. Tidak sanggup menyembunyikan birahinya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihat godaannya berhasil. Ia kembali memagut bibir Naruto untuk kedua kal—

_**BLAARR!**_

Ledakan besar yang terjadi di kubah laboratorium tempat Tsunade bekerja sukses membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terjungkal jatuh dari atas kursi. Menghentikan gulat panas mereka sejenak.

"A—Apa itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan kebingungan setelah berhasil bangkit berdiri.

"Sepertinya nona Tsunade membuat eksperimen lagi." Sasuke menambahi sembari merapikan bajunya.

"Tck! Nenek itu benar-benar tidak kapok." Naruto berdecak jengkel. "Aku harus menemuinya sekarang juga." Tegasnya lagi seraya bergerak ke luar ruangan dengan Sasuke yang mengekor di belakangnya.

.

_**BRAK!**_—Naruto mendobrak pintu laboratorium dengan keras, cukup untuk mengagetkan beberapa orang yang bekerja disana, termasuk Tsunade.

Wanita itu terlihat gelisah dan salah tingkah saat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan _high heels_-nya ke lantai dengan gugup.

"Oh hai, Naruto, Sasuke." Ia menyapa basa-basi. Sayangnya Naruto sama sekali tidak termakan oleh sapaan murahan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" Sang hokage bertanya langsung tanpa mengalihkan tatapan intimidasinya ke mata Tsunade.

"Uhm, aku hanya mencoba sedikit eksperimen." Jawab wanita itu seraya menatap hal lain selain mata biru cerah di depannya. Mencoba menghindari pandangan menusuk Naruto.

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak melakukan uji coba pada masa lalu lagi?"

"Kapan kita sepakat?" Tanya Tsunade.

Naruto memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kemarin lusa, tepat tengah hari, saat rapat bersama tetua." Jelasnya singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Oh itu—" Ada jeda panjang sebelum Tsunade kembali bicara. "—Kau tahu, kali ini aku benar-benar membawa ide baru." Ia menatap Naruto antusias, tapi tanggapan pemuda itu hanyalah delikan kecil. Merasa Naruto tidak memotong ucapannya, Tsunade kembali melanjutkan lagi. "Aku mencoba mesin waktu untuk menuju masa depan, tetapi..." lagi-lagi jeda panjang yang membuat Naruto jengkel.

"Tapi apa?" Paksanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Tsunade malah melirik ke arah sesosok benda yang tengah bersender di sisi meja. Sosok tersebut berpakaian aneh yang seluruhnya terbuat dari logam berwarna metalik hitam dan biru mengkilat. Seakan-akan Naruto tengah menatap revolusi robot dihadapannya.

"Uhm, kau siapa?" Naruto berusaha bertanya dengan sopan.

Benda atau sosok itu menekan suatu tombol di pergelangan tangannya dan detik selanjutnya armor logam itu tertarik masuk ke dalam gelang seukuran jam tangan, menyisakan sosok pemuda berumur sekitar 20 tahun berwajah tampan dengan rambut hitam pekat.

"Maaf menganggu..." Suaranya berat dan rendah. Tubuhnya tinggi dan terbentuk sempurna dengan enam otot perut yang tercetak jelas dari balik kaos putihnya. "...Aku dari masa depan..." Rambutnya terpotong _spiky_ hitam berantakan dengan mata yang juga memantulkan warna sama. "...Aku kesini untuk misi yang penting, yaitu bertemu kedua orangtuaku..." Rahangnya tegas disangga oleh leher yang kuat. Tiga goresan terlihat dari masing-masing pipinya, sedangkan keseluruhan kulitnya dibalut oleh warna _tan_ eksotis. "...Ah, sebelum aku mengatakan misiku, biarkan aku memperkenalakan diri dulu..."

Pemuda itu melangkah maju, berjalan tegap layaknya seorang tentara, hampir membuat mata Sasuke membelalak lebar karena terpesona.

"Namaku Uzumaki Menma, dan aku kesini untuk meminta bantuan ayah dan papa untuk melawan musuh di duniaku." Ucapnya seraya menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

"A—Apa? Kau memanggilku ayah?" Tanya Naruto heran seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke juga tak kalah terkejutnya. "Papa?" Ia juga ikut menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tampang tidak percaya.

Menma menatap bingung. "Kenapa? Bukankah kalian nantinya akan menikah?" Tanyanya lagi. "Dan aku adalah anak kalian. Memang terdengar mustahil, tetapi percayalah, papa Sasuke bisa hamil dan melahirkanku karena obat penemuan dari nona Tsunade."

"Wooa—woaa—tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu dengan Sasuke hamil? Apa dia benar-benar bisa hamil dari benihku?" Tanyanya antusias, tetapi senyum sumringahnya langsung memudar ketika Sasuke mendeliknya dengan ganas.

Sang Uchiha kembali berdehem keras ke arah Menma, meminta perhatian. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa musuhmu itu? Dan dimana orangtuamu di masa depan?"

"Sejujurnya, musuhku adalah Uchiha Madara. Aku dengar, dulu dia sempat tertusuk tongkat hitam _gudoudama _milik ayah, dari sana ia mempelajari asal kekuatan tongkat tersebut dan akhirnya menemukan cara untuk hidup kekal." Jelasnya lagi. "Dan buruknya, ia berhasil menyergap ayah dan papa dan membekukan kalian dengan alat khusus. Jadi aku diminta oleh nona Tsunade untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan membawa kalian untuk menyelamatkan orangtuaku." Sambungnya lagi.

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam beku, mengerjap tidak percaya.

Belum sempat mereka mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, Menma sudah menyalakan telekomunikasinya dengan menekan benda yang berada di tangannya. Layar biru transparan langsung terpampang dihadapannya dengan kode matriks yang membingungkan. Pemuda itu segera berdecak kesal.

"Sial, Madara berhasil menyabotase internal data. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi nona Tsunade." Ia mematikan layarnya dan kembali menatap kedua orangtuanya itu. "Tidak ada waktu lagi, Yah! Kita harus bergerak cepat!"

Menma menarik tangan Naruto dan Sasuke dengan cepat, kemudian menyeretnya memasuki portal mesin waktu.

"Tu—Tunggu dulu, sebaiknya kita harus mendiskus—UWAAAAA!" Tubuh Naruto langsung tersedot masuk bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Suasana yang ribut tadi langsung berubah hening ketika ketiga orang tersebut sudah menghilang masuk ke dalam mesin waktu. Meninggalkan sosok Tsunade yang terbengong heran karena kejadian yang cepat itu. Ia bahkan belum sempat kenalan dengan pemuda tampan bernama Menma itu. Sial!

Tsunade memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. "Sebaiknya aku minum segelas teh dulu, sakit kepalaku mulai kambuh." Gumamnya pelan. "Lagipula mereka akan kembali sebentar lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah tadi pemuda bernama Menma itu mengatakan kalau aku akan membuat obat hamil untuk Sasuke?"

Detik selanjutnya, seringai tipis terpasang di bibir wanita cantik itu.

'_Fufufufu~ Ilmu pengetahuan memang sangat menarik.'_

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yuhuuuu~~Akhirnya selesai juga *guling-guling di lantai***

**Ngomong-ngomong soal Menma, anggap aja dia lagi pinjem kostumnya Iron-man. Bedanya Iron-man itu warna red-golden, nah Menma black-blue #plak XD *digampar fans tony stark* Nyehehehe...**

**Terima kasih buat readers, silent-readers, dan reviewers yang sudah membaca cerita ini. I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
**

**Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya. Byee~~ (Crow terbang sambil makan cakes)**

**.**

**RnR Please! :D**


End file.
